Caminando hacia un milagro
by Elsie River
Summary: Historia que sucede antes de que la Generación de los Milagros se separe. Kise y Akashi tuvieron algo en común cuando eran estudiantes de Teiko. Se expresan de diferentes maneras. Uno consigue lo que quiere, y el otro se limita a soñar. Y la razón de todo es una chica... -Presentación de OC- TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_Aquellos que crean hermosas metáforas del amor no conocen su verdadera forma. Los privilegiados que han podido conocerlo hablan cruelmente del mismo._

- Vaya... Tal vez Ichimaru tiene razón... -Susurró la chica de pelo blanco mientras comenzaba a leer el tomo de _Bleach_ de lo más ensimismanda, caminando lentamente por el pasillo del instituto Teikô.

Le gustaba leer los poemas y las frases extrañas que ponían siempre al principio. A veces le hacían pensar.

- ¿Quién soy? -Preguntó alguien a su espalda, tapándole los ojos con las manos.

- Hola, Ryôta -Contestó ella posando suavemente una de sus manos sobre las del chico.

- ¡Ah, ¿cómo has sabido que era yo?!

- Me haces la misma broma todos los días desde hace años -Comentó la chica, sonriendo con tranquilidad-. Creía que ya no te vería hoy.

- No seas tonta, Ryûcchi, sabes que siempre encuentro tiempo para verte, aunque sea poco.

Al girarse vio la característica sonrisa de Kise, y su pelo rubio. Le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, mientras guardaba el manga en el bolso.

- ¿Saldrás pronto hoy del entrenamiento?

Kise se paró a pensar, suspirando con algo de molestia.

- No lo sé, creo que tendremos un partido pronto, además hoy tengo una sesión fotográfica. Tal vez hoy no deberías esperarme -Comentó sintiéndose mal, pero sonriendo al momento para que todo fuera bien-. Pero te prometo que te llamaré esta noche. ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro, no pasa nada. Lo siento, tengo que ir a la última clase. Pásalo bien en la sesión de fotos, supermodelo -Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a caminar-. Algún día te pediré que me dediques una.

- Estoy seguro. ¡No pienses mucho en mí y atiende en clase!

La chica rió alegre mientras se despedían, y luego volvió a sus pensamientos.

En realidad desearía que no tuviera nada que hacer después de las clases para poder estar juntos. Ya apenas pasaba tiempo con él, sobretodo desde que había entrado en el club de baloncesto. Pero por supuesto no iba a decirlo, no tenía ningún derecho.

Se contempló a sí misma por un momento en el reflejo de la ventana. A veces le parecía que había algo extraño en ella y no conseguía reconocerse. Como si esa chica de pelo blanco y ojos de color verde pálido no fuera ella. Y a veces deseaba que fuera así.

Hakuren Ryûna. Ryû... Realmente era un nombre que le venía grande. Mientras otras chicas tenían nombres normales y preciosos que tenían que ver con flores o sentimientos, a ella le había tocado el dragón. Era algo inusual que una chica se llamara así.

Kise siempre decía que tenía un nombre precioso, y que no debía menospreciarse.

Ojalá pudiera estar más con él... Odiaba no estar en su misma clase después de haber sido compañeros durante tanto tiempo. Había hecho algunas amigas en clase, pero no era lo mismo.

Escuchó a alguien murmurando cerca, pero no prestó atención. Su próxima clase iba a comenzar pronto, no quería retrasarse. Esperaba que terminara deprisa, tenía ganas de volver a casa.

- Vaya vaya... Pero si aquí tenemos a Ryûna-chan...

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tan cerca llamándola por su nombre, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que tres chicas acababan de pararla en el pasillo.

Las conocía. No en persona, sólo de vista. Eran de tercer año, mayores que ella. Además eran bastante populares, casi todo el instituto las conocía. Pero nunca había hablado con ellas, y de repente la llamaban por su nombre y no por su apellido.

No sabía qué podían querer de ella, pero por el tono de esa chica supo que no podía pasar nada bueno si se paraba a hablar con ellas.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme a clase...

- No tan rápido, guapita. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

La chica que hablaba le agarró tan fuerte del brazo que le hizo daño. Tenía razón, no tenían buenas intenciones.

- Dejadme, por favor... No os he hecho nada -Susurró intentando no ofenderlas, tal vez así sería más fácil que la dejara marchar.

- ¿Que no nos has hecho nada? Siempre estás con Kise-kun, le haces reír y encima le llamas por su nombre de pila. ¿De verdad te crees tan guapa como para estar con él todo el tiempo? Y no sólo eso, también gustas a muchos chicos, estamos hartas de escuchar a nuestros compañeros de clase hablar de ti sin parar.

Era por él... Así que ellas también eran fans suyas.

Se negaba a explicar la relación que tenía con él a esas chicas a las que no conocía. Kise era su mejor amigo, era normal que estuvieran unidos y que hablaran en el instituto. Pero sus fans siempre eran así, no era la primera vez que la abordaban. En una ocasión incluso habían amenazado con pegarle. Muchas chicas podían llegar a ser así de extremas.

Pero ella no tenía nada con Kise, y además de que no le interesaban los chicos no creía que de verdad fueran detrás de ella. No era tan guapa.

¿Qué podía hacer para que la dejaran en paz? No quería más problemas.

- No tengo por qué hablaros de mi vida ni de mis amistades -Dijo con una débil voz, aunque intentaba sonar firme-. Por favor, dejadme en paz.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron en un principio, pero luego comenzaron a reír enfadadas.

- Te lo tienes muy creído, bonita. Mereces que te demos una lección.

- Tienes un pelo precioso, tan liso y brillante... -Susurró una de ellas mientras se acercaba más y le acariciaba un mechón de su pelo blanco. En ese momento Ryûna vio que llevaba unas tijeras en la mano-. Sería una pena que te lo cortaran, ¿no es así?

Se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían, y apartó la mano de la chica para escapar. Pero las tres lo vieron, y la agarraron de los brazos para obligarla a arrodillarse. Ryûna comenzó a gritar que la dejaran en paz, que la soltaran, pero nadie la escuchaba. Habían escogido un buen momento para acorralarla, ahora que el pasillo estaba desierto. Iban a cortarle el pelo, y luego tal vez le pegarían. Y nadie la iba a ayudar.

- ¿Por dónde se lo cortamos? -Preguntó la chica que llevaba las tijeras entre risas.

- Déjaselo corto y desigual, así la mirarán más -Comentó otra mientras se acercaba a su oído-. De todos modos eso te gusta, ¿verdad? Te encanta que los chicos te miren. Así llamarás aun más la atención.

- Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien, ¿puedo unirme? -Dijo alguien tras ellas.

Ryûna se sorprendió por la voz masculina, aunque no tanto como las tres chicas. Escuchó un quejido de una de ellas, y luego la vio en el suelo junto a ella. La habían empujado. Con algo de miedo, giró la cabeza justo para verlo todo.

Un chico de pelo rojo y ojos extraños le había cortado una considerable cantidad de pelo a la chica que llevaba antes las tijeras tras quitárselas con rapidez. Esta comenzó a gritar conmocionada, y parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar. Claro que era normal que se pusiera así, ella misma estaba a punto de llorar por lo que iban a hacerle.

- ¿¡Quién te has creído que eres, niñato!? -Exclamó de repente, cubriéndose un poco la cabeza con la mano.

- ¡Cuidado, es Akashi...! -Dijo otra de las chicas con miedo, intentando cogerle la mano a su amiga.

Ryûna se puso aun más nerviosa.

Akashi.

Había oído hablar de él, y no demasiado bien. Todos sus compañeros de clase le habían dicho que era muy extraño, que estaba mal de la cabeza, y que siempre hacía lo que quería con todo el mundo. Le llamaban psicópata y desequilibrado, pero nunca a la cara. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo, incluso los alumnos de clases superiores. Sabía que estaba en el equipo de baloncesto con Ryôta, pero nunca lo había visto en persona.

No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ni siquiera se levantó del suelo. Pero podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Akashi levantó la mano donde tenía las tijeras abiertas, y quitó unos pocos cabellos que se habían quedado sobre la hoja después del corte. Al mirarlo disimuladamente se dio cuenta de que estaba riendo con suficiencia mientras observaba a las tres chicas.

- Lo que estabais haciendo parecía divertido, así que quise probar -Comentó con una voz de lo más impasible, haciendo que las chicas se estremecieran.

- No... no estábamos haciendo nada, nosotras solo... -Intentó justificar una de las chicas, que estaba arrodillada junto a la que Akashi había cortado el pelo. Ryûna pudo notar que estaba temblando.

El chico abrió de nuevo las tijeras, y se agachó frente a las dos. Aun sonriendo cogió un mechón de la chica que acababa de hablar y lo cortó rápidamente justo delante de sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrase de golpe asustada.

La otra chica, que estaba de pie, se había echado a llorar de miedo, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Ryûna supuso que a ella no la tocaría, ya debía ser suficiente si conseguía hacerla llorar. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando vio a Akashi levantarse de nuevo y acercarse un poco a ella, aunque sin mirarla. Pero vio que la sonrisa del chico había desaparecido.

- Las chicas como vosotras me dan asco -Susurró, endureciendo la mirada-. La próxima vez que os vea haciendo algo así haré algo más que cortaros el pelo. Quedáis advertidas.

La chica que lloraba asintió, y tras hacer que las otras se levantaran salieron corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello. Era increíble el miedo que le tenían, y eso que eran más mayores que él.

Pero la chica de pelo blanco se daba cuenta de que también tenía miedo. Ese chico no podía ser normal, le daba escalofríos. Y era peor ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. ¿Qué iba a hacerle ahora que estaban solos? ¿Debería hacer ella algo?

- Levántate -Dijo Akashi con sequedad, ofreciéndole la mano.

Estaba muerta de miedo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco podía decirle algo como _gracias por aterrorizar a las chicas populares para defenderme, ahora aléjate de mí y no me hagas daño, psicópata_. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar su mano para poder ponerse en pie. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero tampoco quería ser desagradecida. Rezaba para que ya se hubiera divertido suficiente con esas chicas y no tuviera malas intenciones con ella. Se atrevió poco a poco a alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente. Y realmente se asombró. Ya había notado algo raro en sus ojos antes, pero ahora podía verlos con claridad.

Eran de un rojo tan profundo que al mirarlos se quedó petrificada.

Sintió escalofríos nada más verlos. Su forma de mirar eran aterradora, pero a la vez era fascinante. Aunque pensaba que tal vez mirarlo a los ojos haría menos tensa la situación, solo consiguió tener más miedo. No era un chico normal.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza al notar que Akashi le estaba haciendo algo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba metiendo las tijeras en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Quédatelas de recuerdo -Comentó sin más-. No dejes que esas idiotas vuelvan a abusar de ti.

Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, entrando en una clase con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ryûna lamentó en ese mismo momento no haberle dedicado ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento, aunque él no parecía esperarse ninguna medalla.

Seguía teniendo miedo, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviada.

Así fue como conoció al capitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

Akashi Seijûrô.

**Continuará**

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_Hakuren Ryûna es un personaje creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Ryûna comenzó a morderse las uñas nada más escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases.

Se había pasado toda la hora pensando en lo mismo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Las chicas de tercero, su pelo, Akashi cogiendo unas tijeras para aterrorizarlas... Demasiadas cosas. Ante la mirada extrañada del profesor y de sus compañeros al verla tan nerviosa, bajó la cabeza y recogió sus cosas en su bolso para salir pitando de la clase.

Sacó una bolsita de gominolas, y fue comiendo alguna con nerviosismo. Aun se preguntaba por qué iba a hacerlo. Pero había sido descortés, y quería enmendarlo.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y salió del edificio para caminar hacia la parte de atrás, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora al ver la puerta del gimnasio.

Se quedó parada nada más llegar. Estaba allí, escuchando perfectamente los golpes de los balones al otro lado. Los chicos del club de baloncesto estaban allí.

Kise había empezado a jugar ese año, hacía pocos meses, pero nunca había ido a verle allí. A lo mejor le parecía mal que no fuera por él... ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Él nunca se enfadaría por una tontería como esa.

Y ya estaba allí, no podía dar marcha atrás. Se decidió por fin, y justo cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que se abría de repente, dando paso a una chica que nada más verla comenzó a sonreír de lo más alegre.

- ¡Pero si eres tú, Ryû-chan! ¡Por fin has venido a vernos!

La chica de pelo blanco se asustó por tal recibimiento. Pero se fijó en la chica sonriente que no dejaba de mirarla y que sin conocerse de nada la trataba como a una amiga de toda la vida. Era increíblemente guapa, tenía el pelo rosa muy largo, mucho más que el suyo. Pero esa no era la cuestión, no sabía quien era.

- Perdona, pero...

- ¡Oh, claro, es la primera vez que nos vemos, qué tonta! Soy Momoi Satsuki, la mánager del equipo de baloncesto. Llámame Satsu-chan si te parece bien -Mejor que no. Prefería conocerla mejor antes, la última vez que la habían llamado Ryûna-chan habían estado a punto de cortarle el pelo, lo mejor era andar con pies de plomo. Así que no contestó a Momoi, simplemente sonrió algo desconcertada-. Lo siento mucho, tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Ya nos veremos!

La mánager se alejó de ella corriendo, y entonces aprovechó para entrar y observar el lugar.

Vaya... Era la primera vez que iba al gimnasio cuando estaban los del club de baloncesto. No pudo contener su asombro, eran increíbles. Se movían tan rápido, y parecían tener tanta fuerza... Anda, conocía a uno de los chicos, era Midorima Shintarô, iban juntos a un par de clases. Nunca se había interesado en él, no se llevaban demasiado bien. Le daba escalofríos, siempre hablaba de cosas raras, se vendaba los dedos de las manos y llevaba objetos de la suerte por el horóscopo. También vio a un chico moreno de pelo azul oscuro, y supo de inmediato que era mejor no acercarse mucho a él. Debía ser Aomine Daiki, Kise lo admiraba mucho, aunque daba algo de miedo.

¿Entrenaba con esos chicos? ¿De verdad jugaba con ellos? Tenía que verlo para creérselo.

Hacía poco que era titular en el equipo. Antes estaba un chico bastante grande que por lo visto era un matón. Al parecer Kise nunca le había caído bien, y la cosa se había puesto peor al ver que le superaba.

Ryûna se había enterado de que ese chico incluso le había robado la novia. Pero la verdad era que esa chica le caía fatal, no comprendía por qué su amigo había decidido salir con ella. Vaya petarda engreída. Pero nunca le dijo nada sobre eso, él apenas le había hablado de esa chica. A veces Kise hacía cosas de lo más incomprensibles.

Sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien de repente, y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse se quedó boquiabierta.

Ay cielos... Había chocado con un gigante... Ese chico debía medir como dos metros. Le imponía muchísimo, a duras penas le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Tenía el pelo morado algo largo, y la mirada baja.

- ¿Me das una? -Susurró con voz cansada, señalando algo con el dedo.

Ryûna seguía de lo más impresionada y no se dio cuenta de lo que decía, al menos hasta que recordó la bolsita de gominolas que llevaba en la mano. El chico gigante le había pedido una gominola a pesar de llevar una bolsa bastante grande llena de chucherías y patatas fritas.

- Claro... -Consiguió decir algo extrañada, alzando un poco la mano para que cogiera algo de la bolsita de plástico.

- Gracias, no me acordé de comprar de estas, con lo ricas que están...

Por su tono de voz parecía aburrido. Pero vaya, realmente debía ser buenísimo jugando al baloncesto. No solo porque fuera tan alto, que también, simplemente daba la impresión de tener mucha fuerza.

- Kise-chin, Ryû-chin ha venido a verte -Dijo el chico de repente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin dejar de coger dulces de su bolsa para luego alejarse de ella sin decir nada más.

De nuevo, la chica se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Ryû-chin? ¿Acababa de llamarla Ryû-chin? ¡Pero si no se conocían de nada, ni siquiera se habían presentado! ¿Por qué todo el mundo en ese lugar la trataba con tantas confianzas?

Se le pasó la indignación al ver como Kise se apresuraba a llegar hasta donde estaba ella, no parecía estar muy tranquilo.

- ¡Ryûna, Akashicchi me dijo que te habían atacado unas chicas de tercero, ¿estás bien?!

- Sí, estoy bien... -Contestó algo extrañada.

Se lo había contado, lo sabía todo. ¿También le había hablado del arrebato que le había dado de ir cortando el pelo a las chicas por el pasillo, o sólo lo que le convenía para que Kise se preocupara por ella?

Hubiera preferido olvidar todo ese asunto. No le gustaba ver a Kise preocupado, si hasta había dejado su particular forma de llamar a las personas y la había llamado Ryûna...

- No tiene importancia, Ryôta. Tus fans siempre me han atacado, estoy acostumbrada.

- ¿Mis fans...? Oh, vaya... -Susurró suspirando con culpabilidad, sintiéndose realmente mal-. Al final siempre te ocurren estas cosas por mi culpa.

- No pasa nada, no te culpes. Afortunadamente Akashi-kun estaba ahí y no me hicieron nada. Me defendió de una manera algo extrema, pero...

- ¿Akashicchi te defendió...? -Preguntó Kise cortándola, de lo más sorprendido.

Ryûna miró a su amigo extrañada por la pregunta. Sí, tal y como hablaba la gente de Akashi debía ser algo increíble que ayudara a una chica. Pero a pesar de todo, al ver al chico pelirrojo pasar por delante con el balón, sintió ganas de sonreír, sin motivo aparente.

- Sí... Akashi-kun me salvó.

Kise se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su expresión Y de pronto comenzó a alarmarse. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? ¿Y por qué sonreía de esa manera solo con decir su nombre?

Podría ser... No, era imposible. Hizo lo que pudo para sacarse la idea de la cabeza. La chica de pelo blanco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la angustia que había comenzado a sentir, porque siguió hablando.

- Bueno, de hecho venía con la intención de agradecérselo. Antes se fue sin que pudiera decirle nada. Ya que se ha tomado la molestia de aterrorizar a unas chicas malvadas para defenderme, me gustaría hablar con él.

- Ah, comprendo. Yo vuelvo al entrenamiento. Buena suerte.

- ¿Buena suerte? No me morderá, ¿verdad?

- No sé qué decirte, de él ya me espero cualquier cosa.

Sí, ella también. Seguro que si le tocaban la moral sería capaz de hacer cosas mayores que cortarle el pelo a alguien, por lo que la gente hablaba de él no sería de extrañar.

Pero no quería tenerle miedo. Se negaba. Era un chico y tenían la misma edad. De acuerdo que muy normal no era, pero no había nada de qué tener miedo.

Le entraron los nervios al girarse y darse cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo la estaba mirando impasible, con un balón en las manos.

Ahora que se fijaba, parecía que Akashi era el más bajito del equipo. Y aun así era más alto que ella, le sacaba por lo menos doce centímetros. Se sentía como una enana ahí entre todos esos chicos tan enormes.

Vio que él no apartaba la mirada, se obligó a bajar la cabeza. No quería hacer nada para ofenderle. Tal vez sería mejor irse de allí...

- ¿Tú otra vez? -Escuchó de repente la voz, y vio que Akashi estaba pasando por su lado, caminando hasta uno de los bancos-. Espero que no empieces a seguirme todo el día a partir de ahora.

Genial, empezaba bien la cosa. Si ya comenzaba a pensar que era una acosadora o algo así... El chico dejó el balón en el carro donde había un montón más, y volvió a girarse para mirarla de frente.

- No, no es eso, puedes estar tranquilo. Es que quería... -De pronto no sabía qué decir. Esos extraños ojos la atravesaban como si la estuviera diseccionando-. Le has contado a Ryôta lo que ha pasado.

- Lo único que hice fue comentarle que unas idiotas te habían abordado en el pasillo.

- Bueno -Susurró lentamente, intentando no estar tan nerviosa.

Era realmente difícil hablar con él. Apenas pestañeaba, la miraba fijamente y no cambiaba ni su expresión ni su tono de voz. Era increíble lo tranquilo que estaba. Le resultaba cada vez mas fascinante, ¿cómo un chico tan joven podía ser así? Era increíble.

Se daba cuenta de la cara que debía estar poniendo, y que tenía que decir algo antes de que la situación se volviese aun más tensa. Después de todo, había ido a verle por una razón.

- Akashi-kun, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste -Dijo finalmente, cruzando las manos a su espalda y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada-. No era necesario que llegaras tan lejos... pero aprecio el gesto.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Simplemente no me gusta que esas chicas vayan de divas cuando realmente no valen nada. Debería haberles rapado la cabeza por atreverse a mirarme por encima del hombro.

Qué brusco era. Lo más increíble era que no lo estaba diciendo de broma, parecía hablar completamente en serio. Perfecto, volvía a darle escalofríos... Pero en realidad no se sentía mal hablando con el, aun con toda la tensión que estaba sufriendo.

- Gracias -Insistió la chica, sonriendo débilmente, aunque aun estaba con la cabeza baja. Siempre decían que Akashi no consentía que le miraran a los ojos si no consideraba digna a esa persona. No quería provocarlo.

Realmente era un chico muy extraño, con demasiada soberbia... No conseguía imaginarse como alguien así podía dirigir un equipo de baloncesto, que todo el mundo le respetara y le temiera al mismo tiempo. Era aterrador, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y si por acercarse a él estaba haciendo algo malo? Hasta ese momento no había notado nada, pero tal vez le estaba sentando mal. Aunque por el momento la estaba aguantando e incluso se había tomado la molestia de pararse a hablar con ella. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido a arriesgarse a hablar con alguien como él.

¿Por qué quería hablar con Akashi Seijûrô?

Se giró un poco, sintiéndose avergonzada de repente, y vio a Kise mirándola a lo lejos con una expresión que no supo interpretar. Parecía que el rubio estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y quisiera ir a salvarla en ese mismo momento. Y por un segundo Ryûna pensó que lo haría.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Kise de pronto bajaba un poco la mirada, y se volvía para entrenar con Aomine. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

Se sobresaltó de una manera increíble al notar a alguien rozándole el hombro, y al ladear la cabeza se encontró con los ojos rojos de Akashi, que se había inclinado un poco para mirarla aun más fijamente.

- Esas chicas no tienen derecho a mirarme a los ojos. Pero tú has actuado bien. Puedes mirarme a los ojos mientras me hablas, no voy a hacerte nada -Dijo sin más, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión seria.

Ryûna sintió que enrojecía de repente, aunque no supo el motivo. Qué ojos tan bonitos tenía... Al saber que podía mirarlos se sintió realmente bien. Aunque fuera sólo por ese momento, podía mirarlo a los ojos.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer el primer capítulo y darle una oportunidad a mi historia ^^**

**Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Pasaron unos cuantos días después del incidente con las chicas de tercero, y desde entonces Ryûna no volvió a ver a Akashi ni a nadie del equipo de baloncesto, ni siquiera veía a Kise más de dos minutos. Midorima no contaba, no hablaba con él.

El día que había entrado en el gimnasio se había enterado de que al parecer Kise hablaba mucho de ella, así que era como si todos la conocieran ya de toda la vida. Le dejaron quedarse un rato, y estuvo sentada con Momoi, asustándose cada vez que la chica de pelo rosa comenzaba a contarle mil cosas de lo más emocionada con toda la confianza del mundo. Supuso que podrían llevarse bastante bien, aun teniendo personalidades tan distintas. Le resultaba confuso que la chica le cogiera del brazo con cariño y le acariciara el pelo con suavidad, aun cuando era la primera vez que hablaban. Pero no se sentía mal con ella. También había hablado un poco con Murasakibara, el chico de dos metros con pelo morado. Claro que no había sido una charla muy extensa, él apenas escuchaba lo que le decía, y casi no hablaba porque estaba muy ocupado comiendo chucherías de la enorme bolsa que llevaba en brazos. Así que en realidad estuvieron juntos un rato comiendo golosinas y comentando su sabor.

Sin embargo, se había entristecido un poco, justo cuando Akashi le había dicho que podía mirarlo a los ojos al hablar, se había girado y sin más había vuelto al entrenamiento. Desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con él.

Tampoco esperaba tanto, nunca antes habían hablado, y no tenía demasiadas razones para acercarse a él. La había ayudado una vez, se lo había agradecido, y ahí terminaba todo. Ya se conformaba con haber hablado con él en aquel momento.

Era mejor así. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había dado con Akashi de repente, pero era una estupidez pensar en eso. Además, creía que a Kise no le había sentado del todo bien que fuera a hablar con él, aunque no entendía por qué iba a molestarle.

La chica suspiró pesadamente mientras terminaba de cepillarse el pelo, dirigiendo una mirada distraída hacia su escritorio. Las tijeras de la chica que había estado a punto de cortarle el pelo estaban ahí, las había dejado en el mismo sitio desde hacía unos cuantos días. No se las habían reclamado, darían por hecho que Akashi se las habría quedado.

hablando de eso... Había vuelto a cruzarse con esas chicas un par de veces, pero ya no se acercaban a ella. Se limitaban a mirarla mal, ni siquiera intentaban disimular, pero no hacían más. Una de ellas ahora llevaba el pelo bastante corto, no podía haber ocultado el tremendo corte que el chico de pelo rojo le había hecho. Y la otra chica simplemente se peinaba de otra manera para que el mechón que había perdido no se notara. Bueno, se lo tenían bien merecido. A ver si así no volvían a intimidar a nadie.

Terminó de arreglarse y se puso la chaqueta del uniforme, y tras coger su bolso salió de casa para ir a clase. Se sorprendió nada más cerrar la puerta al ver quien le esperaba en la entrada del jardín.

- ¡Ryôta! -Exclamó sonriendo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno... Me sabía mal no estar contigo durante estos días, así que pensé en venir a buscarte para ir juntos al instituto.

- Pero si tu casa queda bastante lejos de aquí .. No tenías que haberte molestado, nos podríamos haber reunido ya en el instituto.

- ¿Vas a reñirme o me darás ya mi premio? -Preguntó el chico rubio de lo más sonriente.

La chica de pelo blanco se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, y más cuando vio que Kise se inclinaba hacia ella girando un poco la cabeza. Enrojeció un poco, estaban en la calle, pero al instante comenzó a reír.

- Tonto -Susurró sonriendo justo antes de adelantarse y besarle suavemente en la mejilla.

Le había encantado que la sorprendiera de esa manera. Por esos pequeños detalles era por lo que lo adoraba. Siempre había pensado que así deberían ser las relaciones de pareja, aun cuando ellos eran solo amigos. Pero siempre estaban realmente bien juntos, era todo tan fácil, tan divertido y conmovedor... Con Kise sí que podía ser natural.

A menudo se preguntaba si algún día podría estar tan cómoda con un chico como cuando estaba con él.

- Me siento como si hiciera un siglo que no nos vemos -Comentó el chico mientras caminaban hacia el instituto-. ¿Te gustó ir el otro día al gimnasio?

- Sí, me lo pasé muy bien. Momoi-san es muy divertida, y Murasakibara-kun me invitó a comer golosinas con él. Reconozco que me imponía un poco al principio, pero es muy amable.

- Claro, todos son buenos -De pronto parecía que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, quería sacar un tema en especial y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo-. Esto... ¿Y qué tal hablando con nuestro capitán?

Ryûna sonrió con algo de tristeza. Ya se esperaba que le preguntara eso, debía de haber extrañado mucho que fuera a verle, era normal que quisiera hablar del tema.

- Es difícil hablar con Akashi-kun. No sabía si se iba a tomar bien que fuera expresamente a darle las gracias al gimnasio, me daba un poco de miedo. Pero fue paciente, y pude agradecérselo. Eso ha sido todo. Dudo que vuelva a hablar con él.

Kise se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, y sonrió compasivo mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba tensa, debía hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Así que Murasakibaracchi te daba miedo? -Preguntó de repente, comenzando a reír divertido.

- ¡No te rías de mí, es un chico enorme y me asusté al chocar contra él! -Exclamó Ryûna enfadada, pegándole en el brazo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el instituto Kise le contaba cosas de los chicos del club de baloncesto. En ese equipo pasaba de todo, era increíble. Intentó convencerla de que podría ser gerente con Momoi, pero Ryûna se negó. Además de que no entendía demasiado bien las reglas del juego, era incapaz de estar tan tranquila con esos chicos. Bueno, vale, con uno de los chicos en especial... Lo mejor era alejarse un poco.

También hablaron de salir a dar una vuelta el domingo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían nada juntos fuera del instituto.

Pero por desgracia se tuvieron que despedir en cuanto llegaron a las taquillas y Kise tenía que irse a clase. Le prometió que la llamaría más tarde, así hablarían de lo que podrían hacer. Ryûna suspiró cansada, mientras sacaba las cosas del bolso. Antes se pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y nadie podía separarlos, y ahora tenía suerte si lo veía quince minutos al día. En fin, aun faltaban unos pocos días para el domingo. Tendría que esperar.

Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien al lado, y al girarse vio a dos chicas sonriéndole de lo más alegres. Qué raro... ¿Irían ellas también con la intención de cortarle el pelo?

Supuso que no, simplemente estaban allí mirándola. Las reconoció, iban a la clase de al lado.

- Hakuren-san, ¿es cierto que estás con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto?

- Dicen que les cortó el pelo a unas chicas que se estaban metiendo contigo. ¿Cuanto lleváis saliendo juntos?

- ¿Perdonad...?

¿A qué venía eso? Pero si nadie le había visto nunca con Akashi, ¿cómo podían saber esas cosas y pensar que estaban juntos? ¿Quién podría haber extendido ese rumor? Se estaban acercando a ella porque pensaban que estaban saliendo, ¿pero a ellas qué podría interesarle eso?

- Ah, ahí está Akashi-kun. ¿No vas a ir a saludarle?

Aun algo confundida ladeó la cabeza, y efectivamente, Akashi estaba caminando hacia el pasillo posando distraidamente un libro sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que las dos chicas lo miraban fijamente, y por supuesto tampoco se fijó en ella.

- Bueno, será mejor que os dejemos solos, no queremos meternos en lo que tengáis que hablar.

- Os estáis equivocando, yo no...

- ¡Venga, no seas tímida y ve junto a él! -Dijo la chica de lo más emocionada, cogiéndola del brazo para que empezara a caminar.

Entre las dos la hicieron andar hasta el pasillo, y no le hicieron ningún caso por mucho que se negaba. Dioses, no soportaba que unas chicas con las que nunca había hablado se dirigieran a ella como si fueran amigas de toda la vida e intentaran aprovecharse de su 'noviazgo'. Pero de poco le sirvió maldecirlas por dentro, porque al final no se libró de que la empujaran al hueco del pasillo, donde casi tropezó con Akashi.

El chico estaba apoyado de espaldas a la ventana, debía estar descansando hasta que le tocara entrar en clase. En cuanto la vio aparecer se quedó mirándola, como si esperase que le dijera algo. Claro que era natural, había sido ella la que se le había acercado.

- Buenos días -Dijo con sequedad.

- Ho... hola -Susurró Ryûna, bajando la cabeza.

Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que podía mirarlo a los ojos, en ese momento era incapaz de hacerlo. Qué vergüenza... Aun sentía las miradas de las dos chicas tras el otro pasillo. Parecía que en ese instituto lo más entretenido era meterse en las vidas de los demás y malinterpretar las cosas. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo ahora a la cara sabiendo lo que todos pensaban? ¿Lo sabía él?

Esperaba que no fuera el caso.

- Ryûna -La llamó Akashi con voz impasible.

- ¿Sí? -Preguntó instintivamente, dándose cuenta al momento de que Akashi acababa de llamarla directamente por su nombre, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer con los miembros del equipo de baloncesto.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer ni decir nada?

- No, yo... -Tenía que pensar rápido, o quedaría peor. Qué situación tan incómoda-. Tengo clase dentro de unos minutos. Me iré enseguida, no te molestaré.

- Está bien -Dijo sin más, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

La chica suspiró aliviada, aunque de pronto comenzó a pensar con rapidez en lo que estaba pasando.

La había llamado Ryûna... Vaya, qué extraño sonaba en sus labios. No era como los demás la llamaban, no lo acortaba ni nada de eso. Su voz era seria y grave, conseguía que su inusual nombre sonara elegante y suave. Seguía pensando que era extraño que tuvieran tanta confianza con ella, pero esa vez realmente le gustó. Le gustó tanto que sin pretenderlo comenzó a sonreír débilmente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma? -Preguntó Akashi de repente, sorprendiéndola. Por supuesto se había dado cuenta.

- Es que... al parecer todos en el club de baloncesto me llamáis por mi nombre de pila, aun sin habernos visto nunca. Momoi-san me llama Ryû-chan, para Murasakibara-kun soy Ryû-chin...

- ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

- No... Al menos tú me llamas simplemente Ryûna. Es agradable.

Akashi le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en las sonrisas que él formaba nunca parecía haber amabilidad. No parecían forzadas, pero siempre tenían algo inquietante.

El chico levantó un poco la mano para observar su libro, pero finalmente la miró con sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Has venido a hablar conmigo porque has vuelto a ver a esas chicas?

- No, ¿por qué? -Preguntó algo confusa.

- Estaba pensando que a lo mejor te acercabas a mí para pedirme que te defendiera otra vez -Preguntó el chico, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Eso sí que la sorprendió. La sorprendió de tal manera que incluso comenzó a molestarse. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? Pedirle que la defendiera. De acuerdo que no era una chica a la que le gustara la pelea ni las discusiones, además detestaba sufrir daño, pero sí que tenía cierto grado de orgullo, por poco que fuera. Y desde luego su orgullo nunca la dejaría pedirle que la protegiera de tres chicas.

- Yo no haría eso. Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza pedirte algo así -Dijo con claridad, incluso mirándole a los ojos-. No deberías idealizarme de esa forma cuando en realidad apenas hemos hablado, no tienes ni la más de remota idea... de cómo soy -Consiguió terminar la frase justo cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Oh, no... ¿De verdad le había soltado esa tremenda parrafada? Se arrepintió al momento. No debería haberle dicho eso. Por mucho que fuera verdad le iba a sentar fatal que le hablara así.

Akashi la observó, casi parecía que lo hubiera sorprendido. Estaba claro que no se esperaba una respuesta así. Pero la que se sorprendió fue Ryûna cuando el chico comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- No, está claro que no. De todos modos no hará falta que me lo pidas. No volverán a molestarte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Creen que yo te protegeré si te hacen algo. No solo de ellas, sino de todo el mundo. Dicen que estamos enamorados.

Ya lo sabía. Genial, de nuevo una situación incómoda. Estúpido instituto.

Pero lo más importante... era lo que pensaba Akashi de eso. ¿No se enfadaría porque dijeran eso de los dos? A nadie le gustaría que le emparejasen con un bicho raro.

- ¿No te molesta que piensen eso...? -Se atrevió a preguntar, aun sabiendo que le iba a temblar la voz.

- Me importa más bien poco lo que digan de mí. Aprovecha, ahora nadie se atreverá a tocarte.

- No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Nunca lo haría. Y mucho menos después de saber lo que piensas de mí.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico volvía a reír por lo bajo, mientras se separaba de la ventana y comenzar a caminar. Pensó que en cualquier momento se le iba a parar el corazón en cuanto notó que Akashi le acariciaba un poco un mechón de su pelo blanco, sonriendo divertido.

- Eres una preciosa chica extraña -Comentó inclinándose un poco hacia ella, y después desapareciendo.

Ryûna se quedó sin respiración al momento, dejándose caer de rodillas apoyando la espalda en la pared. Posó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido antes.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

- Ayer no me cogiste el teléfono, me tenías preocupado -Comentó Kise mientras Ryûna cerraba la puerta de su casa y le saludaba. De nuevo había ido a buscarla para ir juntos al instituto.

- Lo siento, no me encontraba bien -Susurró la chica de pelo blanco, sonriendo débilmente-. Gracias por venir a buscarme otra vez hoy.

La verdad era que en ese momento tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, y se sentía algo cansada. Pero bueno, era solo porque había dormido poco y mal. Se le pasaría pronto.

_Eres una preciosa chica extraña._

Las palabras de Akashi no se le iban de la cabeza. Se le aceleraba el corazón solo con recordarlo. Lo había dicho de broma, eso seguro. Pero aun así le había sorprendido demasiado. No solo lo que había dicho, también su actitud. Y también estaba sorprendida de su propia actitud. Había tardado unos cuantos minutos en calmarse y poder levantarse del pasillo para ir a clase, pero en todo el día no pudo olvidarse de esa escena. Una preciosa chica extraña... ¿Así la definía? Lo había dicho tan sonriente, acariciando su pelo, inclinándose tan cerca de ella...

No. No podía ser.

No se estaba enamorando de Akashi Seijûrô. Era imposible, apenas lo conocía, no sabía nada de él.

Ya había comenzado a caminar con Kise en dirección al instituto, pero era como si la conversación del rubio se escuchara muy lejana.

- Oye, Ryû... -Comenzó a decir, llevándose la mano a la nuca-. He estado pensando en lo del domingo, podríamos ir al cine o...

- Ryôta... -Susurró Ryûna interrumpiéndole, sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Sí? -Respondió el chico algo confuso, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

- Cuanto... ¿cuanto tiempo es necesario para enamorarse de alguien?

Kise se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que tuvo que dejar de caminar un momento, mirándola de lo más confundido. ¿De verdad le acababa de preguntar por el amor? ¿Cómo había surgido?

No entendía lo que le podía estar pasando por la mente para preguntar esas cosas, era realmente extraño. Pero hizo lo que pudo para sonreír, aunque se notaba demasiado su nerviosismo.

- Pues... en realidad yo no creo que haya que ponerle un tiempo concreto a algo así. Supongo que eso surge de uno mismo. Por eso hay quienes se enamoran a primera vista, mientras que otras personas se enamoran de alguien lentamente con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Entonces es posible enamorarse de una persona con la que solo has hablado en unas pocas ocasiones? -Preguntó la chica mirándole, comenzando a sorprenderse.

- Nada es imposible en esta vida, Ryûcchi. El amor no es igual para todo el mundo, sino sería demasiado aburrido.

Realmente siempre conseguía sorprenderla. Decía cosas raras, pero ciertas. Se calmó un poco por la respuesta, y sonrió con calidez a su amigo.

- Tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo -Rió Kise animado. Pero la sonrisa se le fue en cuanto Ryûna volvió a mirar hacia delante mientras caminaba.

Suspiró algo angustiado mientras se tocaba la nuca, tirándose un poco del pelo. Sabía que algún día ella encontraría a alguien, siempre lo había sabido. Había intentado aceptarlo y no pensar en ello, pero realmente le preocupaba. No quería que ningún idiota hiciera daño a Ryûna, ni que se aprovecharan de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo había sido sincero respondiéndole. Quería protegerla, sí, pero tampoco se creía con derecho a entrometerse en sus cosas. Ella nunca lo había hecho con él y las chicas que le rondaban todo el tiempo por ser modelo, así que debía mantenerse al margen de ella y el chico que le estuviera pasando por la cabeza.

Pero... ¿quién podría ser? Le daba miedo preguntar, en el fondo creía saber la respuesta. Y no le gustaba demasiado.

De nuevo tuvieron que despedirse al llegar al instituto, y por suerte a Ryûna las primeras clases se le pasaron deprisa. Aun era por la mañana, pero ya estaba deseando que el día se terminara. Estuvo evitando cruzarse con Akashi por todos los medios. No quería verle, y mucho menos hablar con él. No en ese momento. Si Kise tenía razón y las personas podían enamorarse tan fácilmente, ella no quería hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en eso estaba a punto de salir al pasillo, y justo entonces vislumbró su pelo rojo a lo lejos. Caminaba de lo más tranquilo... y encima iba con Midorima. No, definitivamente no quería que la vieran. Afortunadamente pudo esconderse detrás de uno de los pasillos antes de que Akashi se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. No se sentía preparada para verle en ese momento, no sabía cómo debía actuar ante el. Vale que había sido un simple comentario, pero no sabía qué podría decirle. Demonios... esperaba no tener que esconderse de él durante mucho tiempo, era agotador. Al final acabaría teniendo una crisis nerviosa, ya incluso comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Esto no es divertido... -Masculló alguien a su espalda mientras movía la mano dentro de una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Ryûna se sobresaltó, dándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro con la pared. Intentando recuperarse miró hacia atrás, y vio al gigante de Teikô.

- Murasakibara-kun... me has asustado -Susurró la chica, llevándose la mano al corazón.

- ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Por nada... No tiene importancia. Simplemente a veces hay que esconderse para evitar situaciones incómodas, la verdad es que tengo el sentido del ridículo muy marcado...

- Hmm... Qué rico está esto...

Sí, como siempre en su línea. Pero la verdad es que lo agradecía, era mejor que no supiera de quien se estaba escondiendo, Kise le había dicho que se llevaba muy bien con Akashi. Se fijó en la marca de patatas fritas de la bolsa, y le recordó algo.

- ¿Sabes que han sacado un nuevo sabor de esas patatas? Creo que era de marisco con algo más, y...

- ¿Ah, sí? Tendré que ir a comprar unas bolsas hoy -Comentó aburrido mientras comenzaba a caminar y abriendo una barrita de gominola-. No sé qué te habrá pasado con Aka-chin, pero no te dará resultado esconderte de él.

¿Aka-chin? Oh, perfecto... Esperaba que se compadeciera de ella por decirle lo de las patatas y no la descubriera. Solo faltaba que Akashi se enterase de que intentaba ocultarse de él.

Decidió que era mejor ir hacia su clase, pero en cuanto se movió comenzó a dolerle un poco el hombro por el golpe. Pero eso era lo de menos, desde hacía un buen rato empezaba a sentirse mareada... Era la sensación que había tenido toda la mañana, sintiéndose cansada y con dolor de cabeza.

Y de pronto sintió que se le nublaba la vista.

Unos minutos después Akashi y Midorima salieron de su clase, volviendo al pasillo. Y se encontraron un inusual grupo de personas agrupadas y murmurando.

- ¿Habrá pasado algo...? -Preguntó el chico de pelo verde extrañado.

Akashi no dijo nada, y se limitó a caminar entre la gente durante un instante, pero luego se detuvo, haciendo que Midorima se adelantase junto a él preguntándose qué podría ser lo que pasaba, sorprendiéndose al momento.

Una chica de pelo blanco estaba tumbada boca abajo, debía estar inconsciente. Akashi la observó en silencio, suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Al menos fue así hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa que provenía de un chico. Inmediatamente alargó el brazo y lo agarró con fuerza or el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Te hace gracia que una chica se haya desmayado? -Preguntó con su característica y seria voz-. A lo mejor te gustaría que te golpeara hasta dejarte inconsciente y que después me riera de ti.

- No... Perdona, Akashi...

Endureció la mirada molesto, y empujó al chico con fuerza, haciendo que se diera un buen golpe contra la pared. No lo miró, ni siquiera pestañeó. Se limitó a caminar ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes, y hasta Midorima se asombró al ver lo que iba a hacer.

Se agachó, y con un simple movimiento levantó a la chica en brazos, haciendo que su pelo blanco ondeara cuando comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Akashi, ¿qué vas a hacer...?! -Preguntó Midorima exaltado, pero aun así sin moverse mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba con la chica inconsciente en brazos.

- ¿No es obvio, Midorima? Se ha desmayado, y como esta panda de idiotas no ha hecho nada para ayudarla, tendré que llevarla yo a la enfermería.

El chico de pelo verde lo miró a los ojos algo extrañado, pero finalmente asintió y no dijo nada más. Los demás, al ver a Akashi caminar, se permitieron suspirar aliviados. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el chico había parado un momento para girarse.

- Me he quedado con vuestras caras, que lo sepáis -Comentó sin más con una sonrisa arrogante, dándose la vuelta para caminar con la chica en brazos mientras dejaba los chicos comenzaran a aterrarse.

Lo primero que sintió Ryûna fue que volaba, que algo la levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo. Supuso que estaría soñando. Y realmente estaba siendo un sueño precioso, tanto que hubiera deseado no despertarse. Más que nada porque al hacerlo comenzó a encontrarse fatal, pero aun así abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba? Debía seguir en el instituto, antes estaba en el pasillo... Al mirar hacia delante, vio una cortina blanca, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una camilla. Debía estar en la enfermería del instituto, o en el peor de los casos en un hospital.

Tenía un paño frío sobre la frente. Le daba la impresión de que se había caído, se sentía desorientada.

- Ayudarte empieza a convertirse en una costumbre, te pasa de todo justo cuando estoy cerca -Dijo alguien con seriedad-. Será mejor que no te muevas demasiado, tienes fiebre.

Ryûna miró hacia su alrededor, no estaba segura de quien estaba hablando. Pero se sorprendió de una manera increíble al ver a Akashi sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla, de brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Tú... me has ayudado? -Preguntó intentando levantarse un poco, sintiendo de repente un poco de dolor de cabeza. Se sentía fatal, muy cansada.

El chico de pelo rojo asintió a modo de respuesta, haciendo que se avergonzara al momento. Supuso que ya estaría roja por la fiebre, aunque seguía sintiendo que se le iban a subir los colores. Hubiera preferido tener una situación incómoda mil veces antes de que la viera desmayarse por un golpe de fiebre.

- Lo siento... -Susurró bajando un poco la mirada.

- Tienes que agradecérmelo, no disculparte. De no ser por mí seguirías tirada en el suelo con esos desgraciados riéndose de ti.

- ¿Se reían de mí...?

- Pues sí, para que luego digan que yo soy el desalmado. Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde.

- ¡No, no puedes hacerlo...! -Exclamó intentando levantarse, aunque por suerte su voz no conseguía sonar demasiado alta. Tenía que ser la fiebre lo que le hacía poder comportarse de esa manera, porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de alzarle la voz de esa manera. No solo a él, nunca le alzaba la voz a nadie.

- ¿Que no puedo? -Preguntó Akashi, mirándola extrañado, no debía de gustarle que le dijeran algo así.

- No deberías recurrir a la violencia, y menos por algo así... No por mí.

- No se trata solo de ti, simplemente su actitud me resulta asquerosa. Que vean a una chica encontrándose mal y desmayándose, y que además de no ayudarla se rían me pone enfermo.

- No lo hagas... A mí tampoco me sienta bien que se hayan reído de mí, pero no quiero que nadie sufra daño por mi culpa, y mucho menos que te metas en líos. Por favor, no hagas nada.

Al volver la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Akashi la miraba fijamente, pero de una manera muy rara. Era como si le extrañara su actitud, como si no comprendiera por qué decía esas cosas.

- Realmente eres extraña, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La chica se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de responder algo ambos notaron que alguien abría las cortinas, dejando ver el pelo rubio de Kise y sus ojos preocupados.

- Ryôta...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó el chico acercándose a ella para tocarle un poco la mejilla y comprobar que de verdad tenía fiebre.

- Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe -Susurró Ryûna, sonriendo algo avergonzada-. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

- Midorimacchi me avisó, tuve que salir de clase. Imagino que tu madre no puede venir a buscarte, ¿no?

- Creo que no, debe de estar trabajando.

- Vaya...

Akashi observó la escena sin decir nada, pero tarde o temprano tendría que intervenir.

- Kise, tú sabes donde vive, ¿no es así?

- Sí, claro. Yo la llevaré a casa.

- Bien -Susurró cerrando los ojos y levantándose de la silla, para luego dirigir una útima mirada a la chica-. Espero que te mejores pronto.

- Gracias... -Susurró la chica, aun bastante confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Akashi salió de la enfermería, dejándoles a los dos solos. Kise se sentó un momento sobre la camilla, quitándole el paño de la frente ya que se había calentado demasiado. A la chica le pesaban los ojos, pero aun así no dejaba de escuchar la voz del chico de ojos rojos.

- Pediré la salida en la secretaría, y llamaré un taxi. No te preocupes, te llevaré a casa enseguida.

- Ryôta...

- ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? -Preguntó, intentando sonar tranquilo para que se sintiera mejor.

- Ryô, creo... que me estoy enamorando de Akashi-kun -Susurró antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

- ¿Seguro que ya estás bien para ir a clase? -Preguntó Kise preocupado mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras-. Tal vez deberías haberte quedado en casa, y venir mañana.

Ryûna sonrió conmovida por el comportamiento de su amigo. El día anterior había estado en su casa todo el tiempo cuidándola, y esa misma mañana había vuelto antes y después de las clases para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Pero al mediodía se había encontrado con que la chica ya estaba en pie y con el uniforme del instituto puesto. Había insistido en que debería quedarse descansando, pero la verdad ya ni siquiera se encontraba mal.

- No pasa nada, estoy de maravilla. Además sabes que no soporto estar todo el día en la cama sin hacer nada. Ya he faltado toda la mañana, quería venir al menos para las clases de la tarde.

- Entiendo...

Miró al chico rubio sonriendo, pero al ver su actitud se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. Y de pronto comenzó a inquietarse.

Oh, no... ¿Había dicho algo raro el día anterior cuando tenía fiebre? Kise había comenzado a comportarse de manera extraña después de llevarla a casa. ¿Pero qué era, qué le había dicho? No recordaba nada. No parecía estar triste ni enfadado, simplemente se comportaba de un modo un tanto nervioso.

Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, solo algunas escenas algo borrosas. Estúpida fiebre...

- Ryôta... ¿Ayer hice o dije algo extraño que deba saber...? -Preguntó finalmente con voz temblorosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -Dijo Kise sonriendo extrañado.

- Es que... qué vergüenza, apenas me acuerdo de nada. Solo sé que Akashi-kun me llevó a la enfermería, y luego apareciste tú... No sé, ¿pasó algo?

El chico rubio se quedó mirándola por un instante, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando de Akashi-kun._

Le había sorprendido mucho oírla decir esas palabras, aun seguía de lo más impactado. No le molestaba, pero le resultaba tan extraño que ella pudiera estar sintiendo esas cosas por alguien... Encima por Akashi.

¿De verdad no recordaba haberlo dicho? ¿Habría sido por la fiebre?

Si era eso... lo mejor era que no se comiera la cabeza por haber dicho algo como eso.

- Pues la verdad es que no, tenías fiebre y te dormías por momentos -Dijo finalmente-. Eso es todo.

- ¿No dije nada extraño? Por favor, dime que no hice el ridículo...

- No pasó nada, puedes estar tranquila.

Ryûna suspiró tranquila, para luego mirar a Kise sonriendo con cariño aunque él estaba mirando el exterior a través de las ventanas en ese momento. Se acercó un poco más a él, y le agarró de la manga del jersey blanco.

- ¿Qué haremos el domingo? -Preguntó en cuanto él se giró para mirarla-. Aun quedan cuatro días, pero podemos empezar a pensar cosas. Dejaré que me lleves a donde tú quieras.

- Ah, el domingo... Creo que no hay ninguna película interesante en el cine -Murmuró el chico pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y bajó un poco la mirada hasta Ryûna-. ¿Qué te parece el parque de atracciones?

- Me encantaría -Respondió comenzando a sonreír feliz-. Pero entonces es mejor que vayamos por la mañana y volvamos cuando caiga la tarde, así tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos.

- ¿Es mi impresión o te estás emocionando, Ryûcchi?

- Por supuesto que estoy emocionada. Hace mucho que no paso un día entero contigo.

Kise sonrió alegre, y ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo donde había varias clases. Estuvieron hablando un poco de lo que harían el domingo, y fijando los detalles para coger el tren pronto esa mañana. Conversaron un poco más, y al ver a la chica tan animada y contenta pensó en hacer algo más por ella.

- ¿Sabes? Akashicchi suele estar algunas tardes en esa clase con Midorimacchi -Comentó señalando una puerta al final del pasillo hasta que Ryûna se decidió a mirar en esa dirección-, juegan al shôgi a menudo en sus ratos libres.

- ¿En serio? -Preguntó sorprendida, aunque sonrió al darse cuenta-. Un momento, ¿por qué me dices esto?

- Es muy fácil para mí saber lo que piensas, Ryûcchi. Y sé que quieres darle las gracias por ayudarte ayer.

- A veces odio que me conozcas tanto -Dijo la chica intentando mostrarse molesta, claro que sin conseguir nada-. ¿Crees que le parecerá bien que vaya a verle allí?

- No sabría decirte. Llévate un arma por si acaso -Bromeó haciéndola reír, para luego separarse de la ventana agarrando su libro-. Tengo que irme a clase. Tendré el móvil en silencio, así que si te encuentras mal no dudes en mandarme un mensaje e iré corriendo a rescatarte.

- Está bien... -Susurró sonriendo con cariño.

- ¿No me vas a dar mi premio? -Preguntó Kise de repente mirando hacia arriba, dejándolo caer.

- Olvídalo, no voy a besarte en medio del instituto -Rió la chica suspirando.

- Tenía que intentarlo. Bueno, me marcho. Bye bye.

Se despidió de él alzando un poco la mano hasta que lo vio entrar en la clase, y decidió irse también. Pero en las dos horas de clase no todo fue tan bonito.

Notaba que la gente la miraba con atención, murmurando entre ellos. Si ya antes comentaban que estaba con Akashi por lo de las chicas de las tijeras... Ahora había personas que realmente habían visto lo ocurrido, era inevitable que hubiera rumores. Tuvo que aguantarse y soportar las miradas hasta que las clases terminaron y hubo conseguido salir rápido.

Además también se encontró con las chicas que la otra vez la habían empujado a hablar con él en el pasillo. La felicitaron porque finalmente era oficial que estaba con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, le dijeron que ellas habían visto como Akashi la llevaba a la enfermería en brazos, y encima se pusieron a comentar lo romántico que había sido. Al ver que no conseguía terminar una frase con ellas para negarlo, se limitó a sonreír de lo más nerviosa. Finalmente pudo decirles que debía irse, y se alejó de ellas mientras se despedían de lo más animadas.

Esperó a que las chicas se fueran de su campo de visión, mientras llegaba a la puerta de la clase que le había indicado Kise. Al quedar frente a ella no supo qué hacer.

¿Estaría ya allí? Iba por las tardes, pero no sabía a qué hora lo hacía. Además si estaba con Midorima... Bueno, no le resultaba precisamente agradable tener que hablar con Akashi de su desvanecimiento delante de él. Tal vez podría pedirle que saliera un momento de la clase, o algo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que las dos chicas comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo seguidas de otro grupito, y ahí ya no le quedó otra opción, le gustara o no el resultado. Abrió la puerta, y entró en la clase con paso vacilante, esperando que no la vieran.

Pudo ver claramente los ojos rojos de Akashi al girarse para mirarla. No estaba con Midorima, se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa con un tablero de shôgi. Fue extraño, no se sintió nerviosa al verle, sino que suspiró, comenzando a arrimar la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Te has perdido? -Preguntó el chico sin moverse.

- No -Susurró sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras se apoyaba suavemente en la puerta de espaldas al cerrarla-. En realidad venía a verte. Ryôta me dijo que algunas veces estabas aquí... ¿No está Midorima-kun contigo?

- Vendrá más tarde -Dijo con tranquilidad-. Veo que ya estás bien.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente.

- Bien. Lo que ocurrió ayer cuando te llevé a la enfermería no ha pasado desapercibido -Comentó riendo un poco-. He oído que estamos juntos.

- He oído lo mismo -Dijo Ryûna respondiendo a sus risas, aunque en voz baja.

Pasaron unos breves instantes así, mirándose fijamente a los ojos con tranquilidad. Estaba todo en silencio, no había tensión alguna.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? -Preguntó finalmente Akashi.

- Claro -Susurró débilmente, esbozando una media sonrisa y comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Vaya... Le asombraba la naturalidad con la que se estaban tratando. Era increíble. Pero la verdad era que se sentía de maravilla hablando de esa manera con él. No necesitaban alzar la voz.

- Muchas gracias por llevarme a la enfermería -Dijo mientras dejaba el bolso colgado en la silla y se sentaba frente a él-. La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó... así que discúlpame si fui una molestia.

- No importa. Pude ver una faceta tuya... que me resultó francamente interesante.

Ryûna se sorprendió, y lo miró extrañada, intentando que le dijera algo más.

¿Una faceta suya que le resultaba interesante? ¿Mientras estaba con fiebre?

Dioses... ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos antes de que Kise llegara a la enfermería?

- ¿Por qué lo dices...? -Preguntó intentando no sonar muy nerviosa.

- Tú sabrás. Fue algo increíble, me dejaste bastante sorprendido.

- ¡Estás jugando conmigo porque sabes que no lo recuerdo...! -Exclamó la chica comenzando a reír exasperada, y más aun al ver la sonrisa divertida de Akashi.

- ¿Eso te disgusta?

- Un poco... -Reconoció algo avergonzada-. Pero lo cierto es que es mejor así, si hice el ridículo prefiero no recordarlo.

- No hiciste el ridículo. Solo me prohibiste algo indirectamente -Comentó el chico mirando por la ventana, aun riendo por lo bajo.

Eso la sorprendió aun más, e incluso hizo que se le subieran los colores. Tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. Claro que estaba con fiebre... a lo mejor le había dicho algo.

- ¿Te prohibí algo...? ¿Qué fue?

- No, creo que no te lo diré. Puede que algún día lo haga, pero hoy no. Me gusta verte intrigada

- Qué repelente -Comentó riendo un poco, hasta que se fijó otra vez en el tablero que estaba sobre la mesa-. Es cierto que te gusta el shôgi... ¿Eres bueno?

- Nunca pierdo.

- ¿De verdad no pierdes nunca? ¿Ni siquiera contra Midorima-kun? Parece que estas cosas se le dan muy bien.

- No ha conseguido que me rinda ni una sola vez. No conozco la derrota.

Se había puesto serio de repente al mirar las fichas desordenadas. Ryûna lo notó, pero no le dio importancia. Cuando le habían hablado de Akashi en clase le habían contado que siempre decía cosas así, que nunca perdía ni conocía la derrota. Para él la victoria era algo tan natural como respirar, por eso lo tachaban de energúmeno arrogante. Y tal vez fuera así, pero ella lo veía de manera diferente. Si era cierto que siempre ganaba, no era que fuera arrogante reconocerlo. Vale, sí que era engreído y arrogante en muchas ocasiones, pero si ganar era tan natural para él era normal que pudiera decir esas cosas sin importarle. Era tan diferente a ella... Tenían personalidades completamente distintas. Y aun así, se sentía realmente bien cuando hablaba con él.

De repente sintió ganas de sonreír, mientras tocaba una de las fichas del juego. Tenía escrito el kanji _plata_. Sintió que Akashi la estaba observando, y alzó la mirada para sonreírle con tranquilidad.

- ¿Me enseñas? -Preguntó con un susurro.

Aparentemente Akashi se sorprendió, pero al instante sonrió como si se sintiera complacido.

Le explicó despacio y con suavidad como funcionaba el shôgi, contándole las funciones de las fichas y sus movimientos. Realmente era complicado... Pero bueno, en esos juegos lo que te hacía mejorar era la práctica.

- El general de oro no se desplaza hacia atrás, y no puede promocionar.

- Así que es como el rey, pero con una limitación, ¿no? -Preguntó la chica intentando no hacerse un lío.

- Eso es. El caballero solo tiene dos movimientos cuando avanza dos casillas, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha. Cuando promociona se mueve igual que el general de oro. ¿Me sigues?

- Creo que sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron a jugar una partida, aunque bastante despacio. Ryûna sentía que de un momento a otro le iba a doler la cabeza.

- Ah... Esta se movía en diagonal, ¿verdad?

- Sí -Contestó el chico, riendo un poco al observarla concentrarse tanto.

- Es difícil... Pero voy comprendiéndolo poco a poco.

- Es la primera vez que juegas, es normal. Piensa tus movimientos con calma.

Le sonrió agradecida, aunque tenía claro que aunque fuera una partida de broma para aprender no iba a dejarla ganar. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Ya estaba contenta con poder hacer algo así con él. Estaba tan feliz que quiso más.

- Akashi-kun... ¿puedes hablarme un poco sobre ti?

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el chico mientras movía una de sus fichas, comiendo una de las de Ryûna y pasándola a su bando.

- Bueno, yo... Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti, conocerte un poco mejor -Susurró algo avergonzada-. Después de que me hayas ayudado tanto, y de que todo el mundo piense que estamos juntos, creo que es hasta cierto punto normal.

- No sé qué podría decirte sobre mí -Contestó con seriedad.

- Entonces... podríamos hacer lo siguiente -Dijo mientras se le ocurría una idea algo disparatada-. Cada vez que uno coma una de las fichas del otro, tendrá derecho a hacer una pregunta. ¿Te parece bien?

- Si te hace ilusión... Pero al final tú no sabrás nada de mí y yo lo sabré todo sobre ti.

- Haré lo que pueda.

Para su pequeño juego volvieron a comenzar la partida, y por suerte, aunque sorprendentemente, Ryûna fue la primera en comer uno de los peones de Akashi. El chico la miró fijamente, esperando la pregunta aunque algo extrañado. Pero la chica se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurría gran cosa que preguntar.

- A ver... ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? -Dijo al final, con la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza.

- El veinte de diciembre. ¿Piensas hacerme un regalo?

- No sabría qué regalarte -Rió un poco, aunque algo avergonzada.

Siguieron con la partida, y realmente Akashi fue quien hizo la mayoría de las preguntas. Era demasiado bueno en ese juego, la verdad. Tenía razón cuando dijo que al final lo sabría todo sobre ella... Además hacía preguntas algo personales. Claro que también preguntaba cosas normales. Extrañamente no se sentía incómoda a hablar sobre sí misma con él.

Hasta que hubo un momento en que al comer otra de sus fichas se tomo su tiempo para hacer la pregunta. Pero la miró a los ojos con seriedad en el mismo momento que comenzaba a hablar.

- ¿Alguna vez me has tenido miedo?

La pregunta la sorprendió de una manera increíble. No quería decir algo que pudiera sentarle mal... Pero tampoco estaba por la labor de mentir.

- He de ser sincera... Antes de conocerte en persona sí que me dabas miedo. No me hablaban muy bien de ti.

- Me lo imaginaba -Contestó Akashi riendo un poco. No parecía importarle mucho lo que dijeran de él. Ryûna también le sonrió, al menos hasta que volvió a comer otra de sus fichas-. ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?

- No -Contestó con una suave sonrisa.

Y era cierto, Akashi lo sabía. No le tenía miedo. De hecho, le gustaba estar con él mucho más que con el resto de la gente. A pesar de ser tan distintos parecían llevarse bien.

Por fin Ryûna consiguió comer una de las fichas de Akashi, apenas había logrado preguntarle unas pocas cosas.

- Por fin...

- Pregunta -Dijo cerrando los ojos sonriendo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Preferirías que te tuviera miedo? -Susurró Ryûna de repente.

Akashi levantó la mirada, y se encontró con sus ojos de color verde pálido mirándolo de frente. La chica estaba tranquila, pero pudo ver que le sorprendía que hubiera preguntado eso. En realidad ella también estaba sorprendida, no sabía por qué había decidido preguntar algo así. Pero las palabras habían salido solas.

El chico no contestó a la pregunta. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos fijamente, como si estuviera intentando saber lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al preguntar eso. Debía haberlo sorprendido de una manera increíble.

Finalmente Akashi abrió un poco los labios como si fuera a contestar, pero se detuvo cuando ambos escucharon que la puerta se abría, dejando paso a Midorima.

- Perdona por llegar tan tarde, Aka...

Las palabras se le cortaron al ver a la chica de pelo blanco en la silla donde él solía sentarse mientras toqueteaba una de las fichas del juego, aunque se detuvo al verle.

- Midorima-kun, buenas tardes -Dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- Hakuren-san -Le saludó el chico con formalidad solo diciendo su apellido, mirándolos fijamente a los dos. Se notaba que estaba algo sorprendido por verla allí.

La tensión se podía cortar. Ryûna supo que era el momento de dejar la partida, la situación no estaba siendo precisamente bonita. Midorima siempre le había parecido un chico demasiado estirado, no le había visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

- Creo que debería irme ya, no os molestaré -Dijo levantándose y cogiendo su bolso, para después dirigirse a la puerta girándose por última vez para mirar al chico pelirrojo-. Muchas gracias por este rato tan agradable, Akashi-kun.

- Hasta mañana -Dijo Akashi con seriedad alzando un poco la mano.

La chica sonrió amistosa a los dos, y cerró la puerta aun siendo observada por Midorima. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para salir del instituto, la verdad es que estaba cansada y quería llegar a casa. No acostumbraba a quedarse después de las clases.

Pero realmente había merecido la pena. Había pasado un rato realmente tranquilo con Akashi... Le había encantado. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho semejante pregunta, e incluso se alegró de la intromisión de Midorima.

_¿Me tienes miedo ahora?_

Por supuesto que no... Jamás podría tenerle miedo.

**Continuará**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

- Me muero de sueño... -Susurró Ryûna bostezando un poco.

- Eras tú la que quería ir pronto al parque de atracciones -Comentó Kise sonriendo divertido.

Era bastante temprano, apenas estaba terminando de amanecer. Los dos iban en el tren, intentando acomodarse en los asientos. Por suerte apenas había gente, podían hablar con naturalidad. Claro que a ver quien se levantaba un domingo tan pronto para ir al parque de atracciones.

- No te atrevas a culparme, fuiste tú quien me despertó diciendo que ya habías comprado los billetes.

- Porque tú querías ir pronto.

- Tengo demasiado sueño como para ponerme a discutir contigo -Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para descansar un rato.

Kise sonrió con tranquilidad, rodeándole la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y apoyar la cabeza sobre la de la chica. Menos mal que apenas había gente en el vagón, no llamaban mucho la atención.

- Apenas hemos hablado estos últimos días. Siento no haber ido estos días, pero el lunes iré de nuevo a buscarte a casa por la mañana -Comentó el chico para iniciar una conversación y evitar que se durmiera-. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

- La verdad es que no. Bueno, sabes que estuve en la clase con Akashi-kun aprendiendo a jugar al shôgi...

- Y por lo que veo todo fue bien, no necesitaste ningún arma. Es un alivio comprobar que Akashicchi acepta que te acerques a él. Debes de caerle bien.

- Supongo... La verdad es que cuando nos vemos estamos tranquilos. Hablamos con naturalidad, no necesitamos alzar la voz... Me siento cómoda con él.

- ¿Él... te gusta? -Preguntó Kise finalmente, aunque ya sabía de sobra la respuesta.

La cuestión era si Ryûna lo sabía. No se acordaba de que había dicho que se estaba enamorando de él. Pero aun así estaba a la vista lo que sentía, aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta. Pero si la gente hablaba tanto de ellos era porque últimamente siempre los veían juntos por los pasillos hablando en voz baja.

- No lo sé. Tal vez -Admitió enrojeciendo un poco-. Es amable conmigo. Es frío y serio, pero en ningún momento me ha tratado mal.

Realmente le gustaba estar con Akashi.

Casi le daba pena no tener clase. Los últimos cuatro días se habían estado reuniendo en el hueco del pasillo, donde él siempre descansaba entre clase y clase. Se apoyaban en la pared o contra la ventana, o se sentaban en el suelo, y hablaban en voz baja durante unos pocos minutos. Claro que hablaban de cosas superficiales, de las clases o del día, pero ya le bastaba con eso.

Esos pequeños momentos se estaban convirtiendo en sus mayores alegrías del día, además de poder ir con Kise caminando al instituto a diario. Era increíble cómo estaban cambiando las cosas en una sola semana. Pero realmente ahora esperaba que las siguientes semanas fueran así de perfectas.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que... podríamos ser buenos amigos. Sé que somos muy diferentes, pero nos llevamos bien.

- Podría ser. La verdad, nunca antes había visto a Akashicchi hablar con una chica. Bueno, dejando aparte a Momocchi... Pero con ella habla solo cuando tiene algo que hacer con el equipo. No solo yo, todos en el club de baloncesto estamos de acuerdo. Es impactante.

- ¿Es impactante que hable conmigo? -Preguntó la chica sonriendo algo extrañada.

- No tanto como que les haya cortado el pelo a unas chicas, o que te haya llevado en brazos a la enfermería amenazando a unos chicos que no hicieron nada por ayudarte... -Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y de repente se sintió realmente incómodo-. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Akashicchi en nuestro día libre?

- No lo sé, tú has sacado el tema -Respondió la chica riendo divertida.

Kise sonrió con cariño, aun abrazándola. Al menos fue así hasta que escucharon la voz grabada que indicaba que llegarían a su parada en pocos segundos. Decidieron coger sus cosas, y poco después ya estaban bajando del tren entre risas.

No era la primera vez que iban al parque de atracciones. Antes iban a menudo, pero siempre con sus padres o con más amigos. Y desde luego no habían pasado el día entero allí.

Al entrar en el parque estuvieron paseando durante un rato, mirando todas las cosas que había. Después de comprar algo para desayunar comenzaron a caminar, intentando decidir qué hacer.

- Tal vez deberíamos coger un mapa del parque -Propuso Ryûna-. Así podríamos organizarnos mejor para subir a todas las atracciones y tener más tiempo para todo.

- Tienes razón. Espera aquí, voy a pedir uno a los guías.

La chica asintió, mientras se sentaba en un banco y veía al chico alejarse.

Suspiró con tranquilidad, peinándose un poco el pelo con los dedos. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño, pero se alegraba mucho de estar ahí ese día. Hacía sol, iba a hacer buen tiempo. Iba a pasar un día maravilloso con Kise, se divertirían después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados. Lo último que quería era distanciarse de él.

Aunque desde que Kise lo había mencionado, había comenzado a pensar en Akashi.

¿Qué haría los domingos? Era un chico muy tranquilo, a lo mejor estaba descansando y no se levantaría hasta mediodía. O tal vez se levantaría temprano para entrenar, o saldría a pasear... Algún día le gustaría pasar un domingo con él, no solo unos minutos en el pasillo.

- ¿Hakuren-san?

Se sorprendió por la voz increíblemente formal que la llamaba, y al girar un poco la cabeza se encontró con el pelo verde de un chico que conocía. No llevaba sus gafas normales, iba con unas de sol.

- ¡Midorima-kun...! -Dijo de lo más asombrada.

- Qué sorpresa verte aquí -Comentó al principio, casi tan sorprendido como ella-. Ah, es cierto, hoy ibas a venir con Kise.

Creyó no escuchar sus palabras, se estaba extrañando demasiado al ver que llevaba un farolillo de color rojo con el grabado de un dragón colgando de la mano. Supuso que era el objeto de la suerte del día. En la otra mano llevaba un bolso, eso la desconcertó aun más.

- Sí... Prácticamente me ha arrastrado -Ya se imaginó que el chico de pelo rubio había contado sus planes a los chicos del equipo, como siempre. Pero aun así se sorprendió al ver ahí a Midorima-. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

- A mí también me han arrastrado -Comentó señalando disimuladamente hacia un puesto de artesanías.

Ryûna miró un segundo hacia donde señalaba, y vio a una chica de espaldas. Pero aun sin verle la cara ya pudo saber que era muy guapa. Ya de por sí tenía un pelo muy bonito, de color azul oscuro y corto. Iba con vaqueros y una sudadera de manga corta con capucha, le hacían una figura muy bonita. ¿Midorima había ido al parque de atracciones con una chica? ¿Sería su novia?

Bueno, tampoco era asunto suyo.

- ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? -Preguntó la chica volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, dentro de lo que cabe. Acabamos de llegar, apenas hemos hecho nada -Comentó en tono serio, quitándose las gafas.

- Ah, entiendo. Kise y yo llegamos hace menos de una hora -No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía cómoda llamándolo Ryôta mientras hablaba con el chico de pelo verde. Con Akashi era natural, pero con Midorima le resultaba raro-. Por cierto, ¿quieres que le avise de que estás aquí? Seguro que le gustaría saludarte.

- No, no te molestes. Sabiendo cómo es querrá hacer una 'cita doble' o algo por el estilo. Aprovecha para estar con él, tengo entendido que ya apenas os veis -Dijo de repente con una media sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo.

Ryûna se asombró por sus palabras. Pero de repente sintió ganas de sonreírle. Era una situación un poco extraña, pero estaban tratándose... ¿con complicidad?

- ¡Shin, ven a ver esto! -Exclamó la chica de pelo azul por el fondo, sorprendiendo al chico de pelo verde.

- Me voy -Decidió mientras movía el bolso de la chica en su mano-. No sé si coincidiremos más a lo largo del día, nos iremos pronto.

- Ah, no hay problema. Yo también debería ir a buscar a Kise, está tardando mucho.

- Hasta mañana, Hakuren-san. Pasadlo bien.

- Igualmente -Susurró con una suave sonrisa, levantándose del banco.

Vio cómo el chico se alejaba hasta el puesto para reunirse con la chica de pelo azul, y ella le mostraba algo que había comprado. Entonces pudo verla bien, y comprobó lo que ya pensaba.

Vaya... No creía que Midorima estuviera con una chica tan guapa. Bueno, con una chica en general. Con lo maniático y repelente que era normalmente no esperaba que alguien lo aguantara en una relación. Esa chica de pelo azul era digna de admiración.

Pero la verdad era que habían tenido una conversación tranquila, como si fueran amigos. Le había parecido agradable. Aunque no entendía a qué venía ese cambio de actitud, normalmente nunca se dirigían la palabra.

- Como me hagas otra vez lo del _Quien soy?_ te pego -Comentó suspirando al escuchar a alguien acercarse.

- A veces creo que tienes ojos en la nuca, Ryûcchi -Dijo Kise rindiéndose con nerviosismo, pero sonriendo mientras alzaba un papel grueso algo doblado-. Ya tengo el mapa.

- Genial, ¿dónde quieres montar primero? -Preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas montando en todas las atracciones que veían, jugando en todos los puestos para ganar algún premio, y comiendo gominolas y muchas cosas más. Ryûna se acordó de Murasakibara, y le compró algunas cosas para dárselas al día siguiente si lo veía. Aunque no sabía por qué, de repente le hacía ilusión llevarse bien con los chicos del club de baloncesto. Después de que Kise hubiera hablado tanto de ella con el grupo, tal vez no les importaría que se juntara con ellos alguna vez.

Pero en esos momentos se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con Kise como para pensar en ellos. Estaban tan bien que ni siquiera se acordaba de todos los días que habían estado separados por las clases y el baloncesto. Todo era como siempre entre ellos.

En algún momento Kise le regaló un colgante de un pequeño dragón plateado rodeando una esfera de color verde oscuro, que había comprado sin que se diera cuenta. Ryûna se enfadó un poco porque le hiciera ese regalo a traición, pero tuvo que reconocer que le encantaba el colgante. Estuvo jugueteando con él moviéndolo por su cuello mientras el chico pensaba qué hacer. Pronto caería la tarde, así que no estarían mucho más en el parque.

- ¿Subimos a la noria? -Preguntó Kise señalando la atracción, aunque aun estaba mirando el mapa para asegurarse de que ya habían estado en todas partes.

- Espero que no estés intentando seducirme, Ryô-chan -Comentó la chica sonriendo divertida. En todas las historias las parejas que iban a la noria lo hacían para estar a solas.

- No seas tan mal pensada, lo he propuesto porque sé que te gustan las alturas. Y no me llames Ryô-chan, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Vale, vale -Rió la chica animada, agarrándose un poco a su brazo-. Venga, vamos.

La noria aun tardó unos minutos en ponerse a girar por completo mientras la gente se subía. La chica de pelo blanco estaba en lo cierto, no hacían más que montar parejas. En cierto momento esperó encontrarse con Midorima y la chica de pelo azul, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería demasiado extraño. No sería propio de su compañero de clase tener esos detalles tan romanticones.

En cuanto estuvieron en lo más alto comenzó a relajarse. Era cierto que le gustaban las alturas. Se sentía como si pudiera acariciar el cielo con sus manos. Kise solía bromear con eso diciendo que sería horrible si a los dragones no les gustara la altura. Era en esos momentos cuando adoraba su nombre, por extraño que fuera.

Sin saber por qué comenzó a sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de su amigo. Se levantó despacio del asiento para que no hubiera movimientos bruscos en la cabina, y finalmente se sentó junto a Kise para abrazarlo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos -Susurró en voz baja, apoyándose en su hombro.

- No vemos todos los días, Ryûcchi -Comentó Kise algo extrañado.

- No hace falta dejar de ver a una persona para echarla de menos -Dijo con algo de tristeza-. Extraño cómo estábamos antes de ir al instituto, cuando estábamos juntos en todo momento. Antes a nadie le llamaba la atención que nos pasáramos el día entero agarrados de la mano, o abrazándonos. Lo echo de menos.

El chico suspiró con tranquilidad, y se acercó un poco más a ella para apoyar la cabeza sobre la suya y mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que eso la calmaría. Comenzó a acariciando su mejilla, luego siguiendo lentamente todas las facciones de su rostro. Ryûna se limitó a observarlo con calma, sintiendo su tacto sobre su piel

- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó sonriendo con suavidad-. ¿Intentas aprenderte mi cara de memoria?

- No -Susurró Kise con tranquilidad-. Ya conozco tu cara de memoria.

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño, y estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Tal vez con Akashi no fuera necesario alzar la voz, pero con Kise ni siquiera necesitaba hablar. Se entendían con una simple mirada, o una insignificante caricia. Con Akashi se sentía muy cómoda, pero hasta el momento siempre había habido distancia entre ellos. Bueno, quitando esas ocasiones en las que la había ayudado. Pero no deberían contar.

Ryûna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando mientras compartía un momento tan cariñoso con Kise. ¿Estaba comparando a Akashi con él...? ¿Por qué hacía una cosa semejante? No tenía sentido.

Kise era su mejor amigo, y Akashi... En realidad no sabía lo que era Akashi para ella. Pero se dijo a sí misma que dejara de pensar en él. Prefería aprovechar si día con el chico de pelo rubio, sin duda alguna. Cuando el chico dejó de acariciarle el rostro volvió a acomodarse sobre su hombro, pensando para sus adentros.

- Debería haberme enamorado de ti, y tú de mí -Concluyó mirando un poco el exterior, mientras seguían dando vueltas-. Todo sería increíblemente fácil, ¿no crees? Las cosas apenas cambiarían entre nosotros.

- Sería fácil, pero a la larga sería malo -Dijo Kise sin dudarlo. Ya había pensado mucho sobre ese tema, aunque nunca lo hubiera comentado-. Siempre estaremos mejor como amigos, Ryûcchi.

- Cierto -Susurró Ryûna sonriendo con suavidad-. Aun así, dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir tan bien como cuando estoy contigo. Tú siempre sacas lo mejor de mí.

- Por supuesto. Soy tu mejor amigo por algo. Siempre voy a ser mejor que todos los chicos del mundo para ti. Por eso soy yo quien debe juzgar y apartar a todos los idiotas que intenten acercarse a ti.

La chica rió con suavidad, acomodándose un poco sobre su pecho.

- Siento estar tan sentimental de repente.

- No pasa nada. Me gusta que te pongas sentimental.

La noria bajó, pero volvió a subir en pocos segundos. Ya se estaría acabando el tiempo, así que en una o dos vueltas más bajarían para poder volver a casa. De nuevo empezarían una semana donde estarían separados en todo momento, menos en el camino hacia el instituto por las mañanas. Ya comenzaban a preguntarse qué ocurriría en esa semana, y también en las siguientes.

- Ryûcchi -Susurró el chico de repente, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa -Dijo con sequedad, sin mirarla-. Enamórate de alguien que te trate bien, y que pueda hacerte feliz. No dejes que ningún chico te mire por encima del hombro ni que te haga sentir mal. Busca a alguien que sea bueno de verdad para ti. Prométemelo.

Ryûna se sorprendió. Vale que estaban en un momento muy sentimental, pero no llegaba a entender a qué venía eso de repente. Pero aun así, sonrió con tranquilidad, volviendo a acercarse a él en la última vuelta que estaba dando la noria.

- Te lo prometo -Susurró débilmente, apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro mientras bajaban del cielo.

**Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Ryûna cerró la puerta de la taquilla, suspirando con sueño. El día anterior llegó agotada a casa, pero no consiguió dormirse hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada. Se lo había pasado divinamente.

Pero bueno, ya era lunes. Y la verdad le gustaba, le costaba reconocerlo pero tenía muchísimas ganas de que llegaran los descansos de las clases. Solo por el simple hecho de poder reunirse con él en el hueco del pasillo. No estaba muy segura, pero también le gustaría darle los buenos días en ese momento. Sabía que se estaba emocionando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo De modo que se apresuró a caminar colgándose el bolso en el hombro.

Tal vez Akashi la estuviera esperando también, ya que apenas pisó el pasillo giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola mientras avanzaba despacio. Pero no estaba solo, por eso Ryûna comenzó a pensar en pasar de largo.

¿Haría bien acercándose mientras estuviera con Midorima? Por mucho que hubiera hablado con él el día anterior no significaba que fueran amigos, y siempre que lo había visto con Akashi intentaba pasar desapercibida para ellos.

Anda... Si con ellos también estaba Murasakibara. Bueno, entonces no pasaría nada por acercarse, hablaría primero con él. De todas maneras tenía pensado ir a buscarlo. Así que se limitó a suspirar, y finalmente llegó junto a los chicos. Parecía una niña pequeña en un grupo de gigantes.

- Buenos días -Susurró la chica sonriendo débilmente.

- Hola -Realmente, el saludo de Akashi fue el único que escuchó en ese momento.

¿Era cosa suya, o estaba más frío que de costumbre? Vale que aun no se conocían tanto, pero esos últimos días no había actuado de esa manera... Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso. De modo que se giró un poco y alzó la cabeza para ver al chico de pelo violeta.

- Murasakibara-kun, qué bien que estés aquí. Quería verte -Comentó con voz suave, mientras abría su bolso para buscar algo en él.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron un poco por las palabras de la albina, al menos hasta que vieron lo que sacaba del bolso. A Murasakibara casi se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la bolsa llena de surtidos de gominolas.

- Ayer en el parque de atracciones había un montón de chuches por todas partes, y me acordé de ti -Explicó Ryûna sonriendo con amabilidad. Esperaba que ese pequeño presente fuera suficiente para crear un pequeño vínculo de amistad entre los dos-. No podía traerte algodón de azúcar recién hecho, obviamente, por eso también compré un paquete en el que viene un poco.

- Vas a conseguir que me enamore, Ryû-chin -Comentó el chico de pelo violeta con algo de cansancio, pero aceptando la bolsa sin dudarlo, aunque posando la otra mano sobre la cabeza de Ryûna, tal vez intentando mostrar agradecimiento. La chica estuvo a punto de preguntar_¿Enamorarte de quien, de mí o de la bolsa de chucherías?_

- Ya vale, Atsushi -Le cortó Akashi.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hablando entre los cuatro, aunque Ryûna no tenía gran cosa que decir. Comentó un poco con Midorima cómo lo habían pasado el día anterior, pero al final tanto Murasakibara como el chico de pelo verde se fueron, dejando solos a Akashi y a la chica, que de pronto comenzaba a sentirse algo nerviosa.

- ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana? -Consiguió preguntar finalmente en voz baja.

- Sí, fue muy tranquilo. Tú saliste con Kise, ¿no?

- Bueno, tanto como salir... Sólo fuimos al parque de atracciones a pasar el día. Y además me encontré con Midorima-kun, fue muy agradable.

- Ya veo.

Qué serio estaba... Pero no estaba siendo borde, ni frío. Tenía que ser impresión suya. Pero de todos modos no tenía mucho tiempo para intentar averiguarlo. Miró su reloj sin darse cuenta de que Akashi estaba a punto de decir algo.

- Lo siento, tengo que entrar ya en clase -Comentó disculpándose, colocándose un poco el bolso sobre el hombro-. Ya nos veremos.

El chico pareció algo contrariado por un momento, pero asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. No dijo nada más, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ryûna sonrió algo apenada por tener que dejar de hablar en ese momento, pero sabía que volvería a verlo más veces a lo largo del día. Así que dejó de pensar en ello y entró en su clase, sin fijarse que Akashi se quedaba quieto al fondo del pasillo.

- Hoy va a llover -Comentó una de las amigas de Ryûna con fastidio mirando hacia la ventana-. Espero llegar a casa pronto, no he traído paraguas.

- Yo tampoco... -Dijo la chica de pelo blanco sentándose al recordar que también había mirado el tiempo del día-. Pero bueno, el cielo aun está despejado. No creo que llueva hasta la noche.

- Ojalá tengas razón -Susurró su amiga suspirando.

- Chicas, mirad quien viene por ahí... -Dijo en voz baja otra de las chicas, agachándose un poco para que solo ellas la escucharan. Ryûna pensó que estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

No solo ella, se dio cuenta de que todos en la clase estaban de lo más tensos de repente. Y supo que era por él.

- ¿Akashi-kun...? -Preguntó de lo más sorprendida. Era la primera vez que entraba en su clase, y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que querría hacer allí.

El chico la vio al escuchar su nombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta quedar frente a su mesa, donde observó que sus amigas no se iban de su lado. Era como si se hubieran quedado paralizadas.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? -Susurró Ryûna algo extrañada. Era extraño verlo en otro lugar que no fuera el hueco del pasillo. Y en realidad parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Pero la pregunta pareció despertarlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran solos en ese lugar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos con tranquilidad.

- Quería decirte algo -Dijo sin más, sin prestar atención a toda la gente que había en la clase y que podía escuchar-. No hagas planes para el domingo.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Porque vas a salir conmigo -Dijo con un tono tan seco que nadie se movió.

Ryûna se quedó mirándole a los ojos de lo más impactada. No conseguía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué acababa de decirle?

El chico miró a sus amigas por encima del hombro, para luego volver a dirigir su atención hacia ella sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión seria. No parecía que fuera a responderle. Pero seguramente no necesitaba que le diera una respuesta.

- Ya hablaremos más tarde para decidir la hora y el lugar. Hasta luego.

Y sin añadir nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Ryûna con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

¿Le acababa de proponer una cita? Por su tono más bien parecía una orden, pero aun así... Si era una cita, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Akashi le pidiera algo así.

Por el contrario, tanto sus amigas como todas sus compañeras de clase empezaron a apiñarse sobre ella preguntándole un montón de cosas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_¿Tienes una cita con Akashi? ¿Entonces es verdad que estáis juntos? ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo? ¿No te da miedo estar con él?_

Fueron preguntas que no respondió. Por supuesto que no estaba con él. Pero... acababa de decirle que iba a salir con él. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar de un momento a otro.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero no podía quedarse allí en ese momento. Solo cogió sus cosas, ignoró a las chicas y se levantó para salir corriendo de clase antes de que llegara el profesor. No le gustaba saltarse las clases, pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder concentrarse y la acabarían regañando.

Corrió hasta las escaleras de emergencia, y se quedó allí sentada sin hacer nada durante toda una hora. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

Pero finalmente supo que no hacía nada bueno quedándose allí sola. Y solo se le ocurría una persona con la que hablar. Mandó un mensaje a Kise para que tan pronto saliera de clase fuera junto a ella. Pero no le contó nada de lo que había pasado.

Simplemente le dijo que había comenzado a encontrarse mal, y había decidido saltarse la clase para relajarse y encontrarse mejor. A primera vista el chico no parecía creérselo, pero aceptó su explicación. Así que estuvieron juntos unos cuantos minutos, y Ryûna finalmente se calmó. Decidió no pensar en Akashi hasta el final de las clases. Hasta entonces lo mejor sería evitarlo. Ese día estaba completamente segura de no tener fiebre, así que no se desmayaría como la otra vez.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos a clase, Ryûcchi -Comentó Kise al mirar la hora en su móvil-. Vamos a llegar tarde.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te ha pasado nada?

- Estoy completamente segura. No tienes que preocuparte.

Se levantaron de las escaleras de emergencia, y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo entre risas. Al menos Kise tenía ese efecto sobre ella, conseguía que dejara de preocuparse por cualquier cosa.

Iban tan distraídos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Akashi estaba apoyado contra la pared en el hueco de la escalera. Justo en ese momento tenía una hora libre, así que se había ido allí a pasar el rato. No se movió al ver a Ryûna pasar, pero se quedó observando fijamente cómo Kise le agarraba un poco la chaqueta del uniforme, como si intentara frenarla unos instantes.

- Tienes que hacerlo, te he salvado.

- Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo en el instituto... -Susurró la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco con molestia-. Ya corren suficientes rumores sobre mí.

- Venga, Ryûcchi, no hay nadie -Dijo Kise haciendo un mohín de impaciencia-. Dame mi premio.

- Pesado...

Akashi no sabía en un principio a qué se refería con eso de _dame mi premio_, pero supo que tenía que ser algo privado entre ellos. De modo que endureció la mirada en cuanto los labios de Ryûna se posaron sobre la mejilla de Kise. No le gustó. Pero aun así no hizo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, apoyándose otra vez en la pared cruzando los brazos.

Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así.

El resto del día transcurrió en paz. Ryûna volvió a clase y explicó a sus amigas que no se encontraba bien, pero que ya estaba mucho mejor. Por suerte nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema de Akashi. Podría ser por miedo. Pero eso la alivió mucho, prefería no pensar en ello. Así que hizo todo lo que pudo para concentrarse en las clases, y así todo el día pasó con una rapidez increíble. Evitó salir de clase en los descansos para no encontrarse con él. Cuando hubiera ordenado sus asuntos en su cabeza podría ir a verle y así hablar de lo que le había dicho.

Lo único malo que sucedió ese día fue que tuvo que quedarse a limpiar y ordenar la clase con dos de sus compañeros. Era un aburrimiento, pero no le quedaba otra. Al menos ese día no hubo mucho que hacer, además sus compañeros apenas la dejaron trabajar. Supo de inmediato que era porque no querrían que la 'novia' de Akashi se cansara haciendo esas cosas. Bueno, si era así era un positivo. A veces había que cargar muchas cosas y no tenía tanta fuerza. Eso que se ahorraba.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el cielo se había nublado mientras limpiaban. Al cerrar la clase y caminar hacia la salida ya estaba lloviendo de una manera increíble. Sus compañeros tenían paraguas y ya se habían ido mientras ella cogía las cosas de su taquilla. De modo que se quedó sola en la entrada del instituto, viendo que no iba a poder salir. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y ya se había ido todo el mundo. Vaya... genial.  
Lo mejor era esperar a que dejase de llover un poco, entonces podría irse a casa. El problema era que podría pasar un buen rato. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Se apoyó en la pared suspirando con fastidio, y se dejó caer hasta sentarse. Evitó mirar demasiado al pasillo, estando el instituto vacío y con las luces apagadas... Bueno, no era demasiado agradable.

En lugar de eso comenzó a pensar en el día que había pasado.

Desde la escenita que se le había venido encima por la visita de Akashi esa mañana no había vuelto a verle en todo el día. ¿De verdad le había pedido salir? ¿En una cita? No podía creerlo. Ni siquiera había podido contestarle... Aunque no sabía qué decir en ese momento, la había impactado demasiado. Nunca había llegado a plantearse que pudiera verse alguna vez en esa situación, y mucho menos con Akashi.

Bueno, a lo mejor no le estaba pidiendo una cita. Claro, seguro que era eso, sólo quería que fueran a dar un paseo como amigos. Tenía que ser eso.

No dejaba de llover... A ese paso llegaría a casa por la noche. Tal vez podría avisar a Kise para que la acompañara, seguro que aun estaba en el entrenamiento. ¿O ya habían salido? De todas maneras si lo llamaba seguro que iría otra vez al instituto para que no estuviera sola.

Se asustó un poco al escuchar un trueno. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Se levantó de inmediato algo asustada, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era. Su uniforme estaba mojado por todas partes, había estado bajo la lluvia, y no poco tiempo. El agua resbalaba por su pelo rojizo, cayendo por su rostro. No la estaba mirando, solo estaba de pie junto al otro muro.

- Akashi-kun, estás empapado... -Susurró en voz baja dejando el bolso en el suelo-. Deberías secarte, o te pondrás...

Sintió que nunca más podría pronunciar una sola palabra en cuando le vio golpear la pared. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que creyó que se había roto el brazo. Pero Akashi ni siquiera se movió. No dijo nada. La chica se asustó al ver la marca de la sangre que había dejado en el muro. Se había abierto los nudillos. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a él para ayudarle, pero no le dio tiempo. Antes de poder darse cuenta el chico de pelo rojo había comenzado a caminar hacia ella y en un simple instante la había acorralado contra la otra pared.

Era la primera vez que realmente le estaba dando miedo. Ahora se daba cuenta. Cuando se habían conocido creía que ese chico la aterraba. Qué equivocada estaba. En ese instante supo lo que era el verdadero miedo. Su respiración se entrecortaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta... y en sus labios notaba que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

No tenía escapatoria. Pero debía mantener la calma. Sobretodo se obligó a mantenerse tranquila cuando Akashi acarició su mejilla, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre sobre ella.

- Deja de intentar torturarme -Dijo con firmeza, pero sin mirarla como hacía siempre-. Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Torturarte...? -Susurró Ryûna con voz temblorosa. No comprendía lo que quería decir, y en realidad estaba demasiado asustada como para intentar pensar en ello.

- Has conseguido que me obsesione. Hemos llegado a un límite en el que solo tienes una opción hacia mí -Dijo de lo más impasible, como si no estuviera hablando de algo siniestro e inusual-. Tienes que ser mía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa crueldad de repente?

Le dolía verlo así. Había sucedido algo grave para que estuviera enfadado hasta tal punto, había perdido demasiado los papeles. Y se suponía que ella era la razón. No quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa.

- ¿A qué se debe esto...? ¿He hecho algo que te haya sentado mal?

No le respondió. Ryûna comenzó a sentirse realmente angustiada. Sobre todo cuando bajó la mirada y vio su mano ensangrentada. No se movía ni decía nada al respecto, pero debía estar sufriendo un dolor increíble.

Y así, de pronto, la chica comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a Akashi. Pero el chico pelirrojo se sorprendió aun más al ver como le cogía la mano entre las suyas, alzándola hasta su rostro. Ya apenas sangraba, era un alivio. Pero había sido un golpe terrible. Qué tonta, no podía dejar de llorar mientras seguía acariciando su mano. No era capaz de decirle nada, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable de que se hiciera daño a sí mismo...

- Lo siento... -Susurró la chica en una voz apenas audible.

Akashi la miró de lo más impasible, no dijo nada mientras la observaba llorar. Finalmente levantó la mano que le quedaba libre, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima y el pequeño rastro de sangre que hacía un momento le había dejado. Se inclinó hacia ella abriendo un poco los labios, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro se detuvo. A cambio, sonrió con suficiencia.

- Eres demasiado amable como para intentar jugar conmigo -Dijo de repente, endureciendo la mirada-. Pero detesto que alguien sea capaz de confundirme de esta manera. Lo odio.

Ryûna levantó la mirada de lo más confundida, aun llorando. De verdad le costaba entender lo que estaba pasando, por qué de repente le decía todas esas cosas. Pero nunca conseguía adivinar lo que querían esos extraños ojos. El chico le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, pero cerró los ojos haciendo que le soltara la mano herida. Y se dio media vuelta para no mirarla.

- Tranquila. No voy a hacerte nada. Pero debes tener esto muy presente, Ryûna -Dijo con firmeza cerrando el puño, pero sin girarse-. No voy a consentir que estés junto a otra persona que no sea yo. Nunca.

Y se fue, dejándola sola.

Ryûna no supo que hacer. Se quedó quieta llorando, aun con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No pudo hacer nada. Se dejó caer de rodillas, tapándose los labios con la mano sin darse cuenta de que estaba manchada de la sangre de Akashi. Ni siquiera notaba que estaba temblando con fuerza, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Laura: Por mucho que hayas cambiado de nombre sigues siendo Laura Excla xDDD Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que siga siendo así ^^**

**Anieh07: Muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste :) Espero hacerlo bien para que siga gustando... Aunque escribir con Akashi es realmente difícil xDD**

**Nuri: Aquí tienes churriña, no hay beso pero espero que te haya gustado... Viva la locura de mi emperador xDDD No te quejes, es un capi más largo de lo normal y lo he escrito montada en la llama xD**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Pasaron unos pocos días desde el incidente en aquella tarde lluviosa. Aunque la semana aun no había terminado.

Aun así, Ryûna hizo todo lo que pudo para no ver a Akashi. En cuanto terminaron las clases de la mañana se había ido corriendo a las escaleras de emergencia antes de que todo el mundo llegara a salir de clase. Y ahí había estado desde entonces, ya no faltaba mucho para las clases de la tarde. No podía ni tenerlo delante. También evitó en la medida de lo posible hablar de él con Kise. Lo último que le faltaba era que su mejor amigo se enterara de que prácticamente la habían atacado, se volvería loco. A su vez él se quejaba todo el tiempo de que el capitán le estaba exigiendo demasiado esos días y le hacía trabajar tan duro que creía que se quedaría sin piernas. Ya empezaba a pensar que la había tomado con él, porque tampoco le hablaba demasiado.

Y sin embargo, por mucho que intentara mostrarse alegre y tranquila no lo conseguía. Desde aquella tarde había llorado en varias ocasiones, por suerte evitando que la vieran. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Aun temblaba de miedo solo con recordarlo. El muro manchado del rojo de la sangre, Akashi con la mano ensangrentada, apretándola contra la pared y acariciando su mejilla mientras decía todas esas cosas que aun no alcanzaba a entender.

Seguía sin saber por qué había hecho eso. No había hecho nada malo que pudiera sentarle mal, no que ella recordara. Pero aun así... parecía estar muerto de celos.

_Tienes que ser mía._

Eso le había dicho. Que no consentiría que estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él. Entonces ella... le gustaba. Le gustaba a Akashi Seijûrô. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Y cómo saldrían de ella?

Pero era increíble que una persona pudiera dar tanto miedo. Ahora comprendía mejor a las chicas que la habían atacado cuando se conocieron... Ya ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. No se atrevía a acercarse a él, estaba aterrada. Los días anteriores había ido junto a él con muchísimas ganas, solo por poder escuchar su voz y mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Significaba eso que a ella también le gustaba?

No tenía ni idea, jamás se había parado a pensarlo. Y no es que tuviera mucha experiencia con los chicos, si en realidad tenía alguna. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse cuando le gustara una persona? Deberían estar esos míticos síntomas de intranquilidad e insomnio por ganas de ver a esa persona, felicidad por estar junto a ella... y esas condenadas mariposas en el estómago. Sí que había sentido esas cosas cuando estaba cerca de él, pero...

¡No, no podía ser! Eso no era amor. El amor era algo bonito, lleno de alegría y felicidad. Con Akashi hasta el momento solo había conseguido sentir un miedo atroz. Así que no. No podía gustarle.

Aun pensando en eso se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerle. Sabía que no tenía sentido llorar por algo así, pero no podía evitarlo. Que se hubiera portado tan bien con ella y de repente la asaltara de esa manera, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por lo que sentía... Era demasiado cruel. ¿Por qué aun así no conseguía sacarlo de su mente? Aun sintiendo miedo no podía olvidar sus miradas, la voz con la que le hablaba en susurros, ni esas sonrisas tan perfectas que le había mostrado la tarde que habían estado jugando al shôgi. Si decidía dejar de ver a Akashi dejaría de ver todo eso. Le dolía solo con pensarlo, pero tal vez era la mejor opción.

Lo peor era que no podía hablar de eso con nadie. Ojalá alguien pudiera aconsejarla.

- Hakuren-san -Dijo alguien de repente a su espalda, sobresaltándola. Ni quiera se había dado cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta de las escaleras. Pero en cuanto se giró ya no pudo sorprenderse más-. ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, sí... Estoy bien, gracias, Midorima-kun.

- ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó el chico mirándola extrañado. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de llorar?

- Claro -Susurró intentando sonreír.

- Debes saber que no mientes nada bien. Tal vez engañes a Kise porque lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo como él. Allá tú, solo me preguntaba qué hacías aquí. A estas horas ya sueles estar en clase haciendo los deberes de las primeras horas.

Era cierto que en un rato tenían una clase juntos. Como nunca solían hablar no se molestaban en pensar el uno en el otro en esas clases. Le daba un poco de reparo hablar con él en esa situación. Pero bueno, si resultaba que alguna divinidad lo había enviado a ella, a lo mejor debería darle una oportunidad. Pero aun así, maldita divinidad, fuera quien fuera. ¡¿No había nadie más que Midorima?!

Ella no iba a dar el primer paso para hablar. Ni de broma.

Se limitó a apartar la mirada del chico, recogiendo las piernas para abrazarse las rodillas. Tal vez Midorima intuyó que realmente le había pasado algo. O tal vez estaba intentando hacerse amigo suyo, por extraño que fuera. Pero aun así, no se cortó y se sentó junto a ella en las escaleras.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa? -Preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que Ryûna no se movía-. No soy especialmente bueno consolando a la gente, pero sé escuchar.

Aun con esas palabras, la chica no dijo nada. Solo se dedicaba a mirar distraídamente el cielo pensando en cómo debería actuar con él para poder hablar con naturalidad. Le resultaba aun más difícil hablar con él que con Akashi.

- ¿Tan malo es? -Volvió a preguntar Midorima. Se veía que tenía paciencia... No parecía que fuera a rendirse.

Así que al final a Ryûna no le quedó otra opción que tragarse su orgullo. Bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en sus rodillas, aun así girándose para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero... ahora mismo estoy aterrada -Susurró sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa, aunque por suerte sonando algo tranquila-. No sé si seré capaz de volver a acercarme a él. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que una persona pudiera dar tanto miedo.

- Ah, entiendo -Pues claro. No hacía falta ser un lince para saber de quien estaba hablando utilizando las palabras _terror_ y _miedo_-. Hoy le he visto una herida en la mano, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con eso?

La herida. Solo con recordar su mano ensangrentada le volvieron la lágrimas. Pudo girar la cabeza a tiempo, justo cuando comenzaban a caer lentamente por su rostro. Por supuesto que la gente se había dado cuenta de la herida que Akashi se había hecho por su culpa.

Por su parte, Midorima empezaba a imaginarse cosas extrañas. Tenía razón, había pasado algo que tenía que ver con esa chica y con que Akashi estuviera herido. No se habría atrevido a pegarle... ¿no?

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? -Preguntó con seriedad, intentando ver si tenía alguna marca, o algo así.

- ¡No! -Se apresuró a exclamar Ryûna exaltada. A saber lo que estaría pensando ese loco supersticioso-. Te equivocas, no me ha hecho nada...

- Puedo asegurarte que lo que hablemos no va a salir de aquí. Desahógate.

La chica dudó. Contarle todo implicaría meterlo de lleno en el problema. Y a saber si Midorima era capaz de aconsejarla bien... Era amigo de Akashi, pero por lo que sabía siempre había una extraña rivalidad entre los dos.

Pero por extraño que pareciera... sentía ganas de confiar en él. Tal vez era fe ciega, no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo eso. Pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Si de verdad le iba a guardar el secreto... bueno, no podía ser tan frívolo como para incumplir una promesa que tuviera que ver con su capitán.

Así que se lo contó todo. Todo lo ocurrido el lunes, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, todas las cosas que Akashi había dicho y hecho. No se guardó nada.

En cuanto dejó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que Midorima no la estaba mirando. Se limitaba a observar el cielo como había hecho ella antes, como si estuviera analizando profundamente todo lo que acaba de contarle. Y ni siquiera la miró cuando bajó la cabeza, dejando ver que había llegado a una especie de conclusión.

- No deberías haberte metido en este berenjenal. Ahora tendrías que acarrear con las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir...? -Preguntó la chica confusa.

- Nadie te obligó a acercarte a Akashi después de que te ayudara con esas chicas que te acosaban. Quisiste hablar con él, cuando ni siquiera esperaba que le dieras las gracias. Después empezaste a ir junto a él, y deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de entrar en su pequeño círculo -Dijo sin más, con una seriedad increíble-. Te has encontrado con alguien que tiene bastante más autoestima que tú. Sabe que tiene el poder de hacerte llorar de miedo. Y créeme, por mucho que le gustes siempre le va a encantar tener esa carta bajo la manga.

Decidió que era mejor pasar por alto eso de que Akashi tenía el poder para hacerla llorar de miedo. En ese momento le chocó más lo que acababa de decirle antes de eso.

- ¿Crees que no tengo autoestima?

- Si la tuvieras no estarías llorando en las escaleras de emergencia por unas frases de Akashi.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que al menos ella no basaba su autoestima en un programa sobre el horóscopo. Pero supo que era mejor morderse la lengua y quedarse callada. Midorima era el único con el que podría hablar en esos momentos, no quería ofenderle, por mucho que la estuviera sacando de quicio.

- Lo creas o no, Hakuren-san, me caes bastante bien -Comentó el chico de repente, aun sin mirarla a la cara-. No se conocen personas como tú todos los días. Eres buena y agradable, y tienes algo que hace que si vuelvo a mirarte a los ojos sabré que no podré apartar la mirada. Creo que puedo llegar a entender que incluso Akashi haya llegado a fijarse en ti.

Ryûna enrojeció al momento por semejantes palabras. Le caía bien a Midorima... si no fuera por todo el estrés que estaba sufriendo se pondría a dar saltos de alegría, era como obtener la máxima puntuación después de matar al malo final de un videojuego, un logro que casi nadie pudiera conseguir. Aunque lo de sus ojos le chocó. Ya le habían dicho alguna vez que había algo en su mirada que hacía imposible apartarse. Kise incluso había llegado a decirle que ese era su superpoder, y que triunfaría jugando al baloncesto con esa habilidad. Tonterías.

Pero aun así sentaba bien recibir un halago como ese de labios de Midorima. Por primera vez, le sonrió con amistad sincera. Por increíble que fuera sentía que se estaba formando un pequeño vínculo entre ellos, y reconocía que le gustaba. Pero aun así, Midorima no le sonrió, solo se puso nervioso. Tal vez fuera al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, o tal vez por haberla animado solo con esas palabras.

- Bueno, ya que estás mejor deberíamos ir a clase -Comentó ajustándose las gafas con sus dedos vendados mientras se levantaba apresurado.

La chica asintió, y se levantó también. Pero antes de que el chico cruzara la puerta para volver al pasillo, sintió la necesidad de saber algo.

- Midorima-kun -Dijo llamándole, haciendo que se girara de nuevo hacia ella-. Si es cierto que Akashi-kun se ha fijado en mí... ¿por qué ha sido? No soy nada especial, no llamo la atención... Hay chicas muchísimo más guapas que yo.

- Puede que pienses que a primera vista no llamas la atención. Pero Akashi es bueno viendo el interior de las personas. Sin duda ve algo en ti que le atrae. Y también influye el hecho de que siempre le has tratado con respeto y nunca le has mirado por encima del hombro, incluso te acercas con ganas a hablar con él. No te menosprecies tanto a ti misma, Hakuren-san. Si tú no te gustas no hay razón para que gustes a los demás.

Realmente era una persona increíble. Su forma de ver las cosas era admirable... Le gustó tanto lo que le dijo, que caminó hacia él sonriendo suavemente.

- Creo que dadas las circunstancias... puedes llamarme Ryûna, Midorima-kun.

- Ya veremos.

La chica rió un poco por lo bajo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar para ir a clase juntos.

Aun estaba triste por lo que había pasado, y por supuesto aun sentía miedo por Akashi. Pero al menos no estaba tan mal como antes. Y que fuera Midorima quien la animara... bueno, eso no lo hacía menos especial. Se sentía un poco más cercana a él.

- No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? -Preguntó en un susurro, aunque arrepintiéndose al momento.

- La duda ofende -Comentó Midorima de mal humor-. Aunque tal vez deberíamos hablarlo con Kise. Es tu mejor amigo, después de todo. Debería ser él quien te ayudara en estas situaciones.

- ¡No, no puedes decírselo! -Exclamó Ryûna comenzando a temer lo que pudiera pasar-. Si Ryôta se entera se enfadará muchísimo e irá a por Akashi-kun. Y entonces los dos se enfadarán conmigo también... y todo será peor. No se lo digas, por favor.

Midorima la observó con atención, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ryû-chin está triste? -Preguntó alguien de repente.

Cuando ambos levantaron la cabeza se encontraron de frente con Murasakibara con su gran bolsa de chucherías, y también con Kise y otro chico de pelo azul que a Ryûna le era muy familiar. Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Y de todos modos no le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho, porque en un momento tanto Kise como Murasakibara empezaron a hablar con ella y a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. No sabía qué responder, pero por suerte Midorima pensó por los dos y terminó diciendo que le había dado un bajón de azúcar hacía unos minutos y había tenido que llevarla a tomar el aire. Era una tontería tan grande que le resultó extraño que los chicos se la creyeran. Nunca en su vida había tenido un bajón de azúcar. Pero aun así, aunque Kise se preocupó la reacción de Murasakibara fue aun más impresionante.

Para sorpresa de Ryûna, el chico de pelo morado le puso un collar de caramelo pasándoselo por la cabeza y sin retirarle el pelo. Y para aun más sorpresa de los chicos, se agachó y en un momento se vio en sus brazos.

- ¡Murasakibara-kun...! -Exclamó la chica enrojeciendo de repente al ser alzada en el aire.

- Puedo llevarte a clase, y compartiré mis golosinas contigo -Comentó con voz cansada, así que en realidad no se le veía precisamente preocupado-. Si estás débil no deberías moverte mucho, Ryû-chin.

- ¡Murasakibaracchi, no es justo! -Exclamó Kise pegándole un poco en el brazo-. ¡Soy yo quien debería hacer y decir esas cosas a Ryûcchi!

Aun con la vergüenza que estaba pasando por estar en brazos de Murasakibara y con los tres chicos mirándolos, de repente sintió ganas de sonreír. No estaba sola. Podía contar con alguien. Así que no debía tener miedo.

Por eso, en cuanto vio aparecer al fondo del pasillo a Akashi con Aomine y Momoi, se atrevió a sonreírle con suavidad y timidez mientras se agarraba un poco al cuello del chico de pelo morado, siendo correspondida por él. Ya no parecía estar enfadado, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque seguía llevando su increíble seriedad.

Y se dio cuenta. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hablarle como los últimos días, que iba a llevarle un tiempo recuperarse del susto del lunes... Pero supo que de nuevo no había nada que temer de él.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Un capi flojito, lo sé xDD Pero creo que en el siguiente ya pasará algo un poco más interesante... Al menos eso creo.**

**Laura Excla, Anieh07, Yuyies y Nuri, muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros maravillosos comentarios ^^ Al parecer el anterior capi causó la misma reacción a todas xD Me divertí bastante leyendo los reviews, y me encanta que os esté gustando :) Espero seguir haciéndolo bien para que queráis llegar al final con esta pequeña historia.**

**Intentaré subir el capi 9 pronto, prometido.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, hasta pronto ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

- ¡_¿Cómo que Akashicchi te ha pedido una cita?! _-Exclamó Kise al otro lado del teléfono comenzando a enfadarse-._ ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?_

- Lo siento... Es que no creía que fuera bueno andar diciéndolo por ahí. Si te consuela, ni siquiera sé si era una cita. Y de todos modos ya no importa, al final se ha cancelado.

Eso era verdad a medias. Los dos últimos días había vuelto a hablar un poco con Akashi cuando se lo cruzaba de casualidad en el pasillo, pero ahí terminaba todo. Así que no habían hablado sobre eso de salir el domingo, de modo que dio por hecho que ya no había nada que planear. Era mejor así. Cuanto menos viera a Akashi, antes terminaría todo entre ellos. No sabía lo que sentía en realidad por él, pero no quería arriesgarse. Así que lo mejor era que dejara de verle, no quería complicar más las cosas.

En gran parte se sentía aliviada. Ya se arrepentía demasiado de habérselo ocultado a Kise, pero si no le había dicho nada había sido porque esos días había estado demasiado conmocionada por lo de la tarde de lluvia. En ese momento lo había pensado y no le parecía una buena idea. Pero ya daba igual, todo el asunto de Akashi había terminado y quería hablarlo bien con Kise.

- _¿No vas a salir con él?_

- Yo diría que no, parece... que no vamos a ser tan buenos amigos como pensaba -Mejor dar esa explicación falsa antes que tener que contar lo que había pasado de verdad.

- _Lo siento, Ryûcchi_ -Susurró Kise algo contrariado. No parecía sentirlo mucho, pero bueno-. _Lamento no poder ir a verte... ¿A quién se le ocurre programar una sesión de fotos en domingo?_

- No pasa nada, supermodelo. Ya nos veremos mañana -Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, justo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre de la casa-. Tengo que colgar, acaban de llamar a la puerta.

- _Te llamaré más tarde entonces._

- Vale, pásalo bien en la sesión de fotos.

Colgó la llamada para dirigirse a la puerta, y poco antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo le llegó algo. Rió animada al ver que tenía un mensaje de Midorima, aunque no sabía qué le había dado para mandarle algo.

_Aries está hoy en el primer lugar, el objeto de la suerte es una hucha de cerdito. Pasa un buen día._

Qué chico más raro. Esos días había estado comentándole acerca del horóscopo, y ella se limitaba a ponerle buena cara y a intentar escucharle. Prefería tenerlo como amigo a que le cogiera manía. En realidad se estaba llevando bastante bien con los chicos del club de baloncesto, eran simpáticos con ella. Sobre todo Murasakibara, claro. Kise le había dicho claramente que mientras le diera golosinas lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano sin ningún problema. Ella no quería eso, claro, simplemente le gustaba llevarse bien con él. También ese chico de pelo azul, Kuroko, había sido muy amable con ella. Era muy serio y apenas hablaba, por no hablar de que apenas notaba su presencia, pero le caía bien. E incluso había hablado un par de veces con Aomine, aunque era muy seco con ella, pero se portaba bien. Al menos cuando se habían visto Momoi había estado en el medio, eso suavizaba mucho las cosas, porque el chico no era precisamente un cacho de pan. Pero le resultaba gracioso.

Pero bueno, mejor no pensar más en el equipo de baloncesto ese día. Tenía que ver quien había ido a visitarla. Desde luego no era ninguno de sus padres. Se habían divorciado hacía pocos años, hacía meses que no sabía nada de su padre, y su madre nunca estaba en casa. Era como si viviera sola. Pero en realidad le importaba más bien poco.

Era temprano, ¿quien iría a verla? Aun no había acabado el mediodía. La intriga se volvió temor en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡Akashi-kun...! -Exclamó de lo más asombrada al ver los ojos rojos del chico, que estaba apoyado con las manos en los bolsillos sobre la barandilla de la escalera. La miró de arriba a abajo con seriedad, hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

Por poco le cierra la puerta en las narices al recordar que estaba en pijama, encima con uno corto. Pero Akashi fue más rápido y la agarró para que no pudiera evitarlo. Así que finalmente quedaron el uno frente al otro, observándose fijamente. Claro que de diferentes maneras, Akashi con su característica seriedad, y Ryûna con nerviosismo.

- No estás vestida -Observó el chico sabiamente, volviendo a bajar la vista hasta su pijama.

- ¿Tenía qué estarlo...? -Preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

- Hoy vas a salir conmigo.

No, por favor, no... La había cogido totalmente desprevenida. Además, ¿cómo sabía su dirección? No creía que Kise se la hubiera dicho, y que ella recordara no había mucha gente en el instituto que supiera donde vivía.

Encima ni siquiera habían hablado de ese domingo, ya había conseguido pensar que todo había terminado. Estaba claro que no sabía lo que podría pasar si salía con él, pero... le daba reparo. Por mucho que hubieran quedado en paz después del incidente de la lluvia no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. No le había pedido perdón por asaltarla de esa manera, y no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

- Akashi-kun, lo siento, pero no me parece... -Comenzó a decir, hasta que volvió a fijarse en su mano.

La herida aun no se había curado del todo. Al menos no tenía mala pinta, parecía estar sanando bien. Pero con solo verla consiguió sentirse fatal. No podía rechazarle.

En realidad no quería rechazarle. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

- ¿Quieres entrar? -Preguntó bajando la cabeza, rindiéndose y sintiéndose culpable-. Si no te importa mucho esperar mientras me cambio.

- Claro, no me molesta -Contestó Akashi, aparentemente complacido.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta, y se apoyó contra ella para que el chico pudiera entrar. Akashi en su casa... Si se lo hubieran dicho hacía dos semanas, jamás lo hubiera creído. Esos últimos días todo había cambiado tanto...

En cuanto vio que Akashi se sentaba en el sofá del salón, se disculpó y subió por las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar a su cuarto. Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, y tras vestirse y secarse un poco el pelo se lo recogió en dos coletas bajas y algo flojas. Al menos no había tardado mucho, aunque estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Estuvo unos pocos minutos ante la puerta de su habitación, pensando en cómo debería aparecer otra vez en el salón. Sólo de pensar en que Akashi se quedaría mirándola... vaya, le daban escalofríos. Pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre. De modo que finalmente abrió la puerta y bajó despacio. Por una parte se sintió menos nerviosa al comprobar que el chico no la estaba mirando, pero quiso que se la tragase la tierra al ver que estaba pasando con tranquilidad las páginas de un álbum de fotos. Se acercó despacio a él, viendo que se había detenido en una página donde estaban unas fotos de ella y de Kise.

- Teníamos solo siete años cuando nos sacaron esas fotos -Susurró a su espalda con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que se girara para verla. Enrojeció de nuevo al ver sus ojos sobre ella-. Me da un poco de vergüenza que veas eso.

Akashi no dijo nada mientras la observaba, simplemente se limitó a cerrar el álbum y a dejarlo en su sitio en silencio. Pero para sorpresa de Ryûna, se acercó más a ella, y la chica se dio cuenta de que en un momento le estaban deshaciendo las coletas.

- Te queda mejor suelto -Dijo sin más, observando las gomas del pelo.

Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien si responderle o no. Pero de todos modos el chico no dijo nada más en ese momento. Solo le devolvió uno de los coleteros. No le dio el otro, sino que se lo puso en la muñeca derecha, consiguiendo que Ryûna enrojeciera aun más por ese gesto.

- Ya... ya he terminado -Susurró con voz temblorosa.

- Bien, podemos irnos entonces.

La chica asintió nerviosa, y tras salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta comenzó a seguir a Akashi mientras este caminaba con tranquilidad. Era rápido, pero aun así consiguió posicionarse a su lado para poder andar juntos.

¿Pero qué debía hacer? Tal vez debería hablarle, aunque él parecía estar en su propio mundo, como siempre. Aparentemente no tenía intenciones de consultarle lo que iban a hacer, o hacia dónde se dirigían. Ni siquiera parecía que estaban caminando juntos, ninguno de los dos hablaba. No había tensión, entre ellos nunca la había. Pero aun así Ryûna estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada. Y necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, no podría ir a ninguna parte con él sin dirigirle la palabra.

Lo miró de reojo, y viendo que Akashi no le devolvió la mirada ni aparentaba tener la intención de iniciar una conversación, supo que tendría que hacerlo ella.

- ¿Puedo saber... adónde vamos? -Preguntó algo cortada.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -Contestó el chico distraídamente.

- Simplemente... me gustaría saber.

Akashi suspiró, acercándose un poco más a ella para finalmente agarrar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Obviamente sabía el efecto que tendría en ella, pues sonrió complacido al ver cómo enrojecía.

- Por el momento no vamos a ningún sitio -Dijo con tranquilidad, bajando un poco la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Demos un paseo tranquilo.

- Vale... -Murmuró Ryûna de lo más sonrojada.

De acuerdo, era muy bueno manipulándola. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía hacer para dejar su mente en blanco y conseguir que no le negara nada. Rayos, no podía mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él, o todo acabaría mal. Pero es que no podía hacer nada, le imponía demasiado. Desde el lunes sentía como se fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella en otro ataque de furia. Ya se había herido suficiente. ¿Pero y si por culpa de eso ya nunca podría rechazarle?

Un momento... ¿Quería rechazarle?

Hasta ese maldito día sabía que le encantaba estar con él, siempre con esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba, mirando sus increíbles ojos rojos, escuchando su voz en suaves tonos... Qué demonios, le gustaba.

Pero ese día lluvioso lo había fastidiado todo. O al menos eso pensaba. ¿Pero cómo iba a volver a sentirse a gusto con él con el miedo metido en el cuerpo? Cuando había estado hablando con Midorima se había sentido mejor y pensaba que ya no había que tenerle miedo. Pero decirlo es fácil, hacerlo es otro cantar. Quería pasarlo bien con Akashi, pero no dejaba de contradecirse. Maldito lunes.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso de una vez. Intentaría sentirse bien con él. Estaba dando un paseo agarrada a la mano de Akashi Seijûrô. Y por lo que veía él no tenía intención de soltarla, a pesar de las miradas que les dirigían al verlos juntos. Por muy nerviosa que estuviera, reconocía que le gustaba sentir el calor de su mano. Era agradable.

- ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en especial? -Preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato. No parecía estar nervioso ni nada, pero Ryûna se daba cuenta de que a veces parecía dudar en si decir algo o no.

- Pues... no, creía que tú tendrías algo pensado -Susurró algo cortada.

Realmente le parecía extraño que no hubiera planeado algo. Akashi era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba tener la situación siempre controlada, que siempre saliera todo como él quisiera.

Ella desde luego no iba a proponer nada, no sabía adónde podrían ir. Nunca había tenido una cita, ¿qué hacían las parejas normales? Mal, no podía pensar en eso. No eran pareja, y tampoco eran normales. Así que pensó que lo mejor era callarse por el momento. De modo que siguieron caminando un poco por la ciudad. Al menos fue así hasta que la chica vio una tienda que le llamó la atención.

Vale, le gustaban los animales, pero realmente era una cursilada quedarse plantada frente al escaparate de una tienda de animales donde había un montón de gatitos en un pequeño recinto, donde la gente podía entrar para verlos mejor en el caso de querer comprar uno. Pero no pudo evitar pararse, y soltar la mano de Akashi para poder acercarse a ver un momento. El chico se sorprendió, obviamente, pero se quedó mirándola fijamente para ver lo que hacía.

Ryûna observó tiernamente a los gatitos a través del cristal, sonriendo al ver como uno de color gris claro se limpiaba por la parte donde estaba su mano. Una niña pequeña que estaba dentro del recinto se acercó para poder acariciar al animal, y sonrió alegre a la chica de pelo blanco al verla al otro lado. Tal vez esos pequeños detalles despertaron interés en Akashi, porque en un instante se había posicionado junto a ella mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

- Entremos. Puedes estar un rato con ellos -Dijo sin más, comenzando a sonreír, aunque con su seriedad habitual.

- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó la chica comenzando a asombrarse-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar con unos gatitos?

- Eres tú la que va a jugar con los gatos, no yo. Venga, entra de una vez antes de que cambie de opinión.

Aunque le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo, lo único que pudo hacer Ryûna fue sonreírle emocionada. No por los gatos, que también, sino porque le propusiera algo así. No creía que un chico como él fuera a querer perder el tiempo en una tienda de animales para contentarla. Pero desde luego no se lo iba a pensar dos veces.

Akashi abrió la puerta, y la dejó pasar antes. Había dos dependientas, que los recibieron con una sonrisa. El chico de pelo rojo preguntó si ella podría entrar en el recinto de los gatos, y por suerte no tuvieron ningún inconveniente.

Por supuesto, las únicas personas que estaban allí viendo a los animales y jugando con los gatos eran niños, mientras sus padres se quedaban mirándolos riendo y haciéndoles fotos. Akashi se quedó por el fondo de la tienda, mirando todo lo que había, pero Ryûna entró en el pequeño recinto, donde los niños no tardaron en acercarse a ella con los gatos. Estuvo un buen rato riendo y jugando con ellos, sintiendo de vez en cuando las miradas del chico. Pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta de que probablemente él no se estuviera divirtiendo tanto como ella. Además no le gustaba sentirse observada todo el tiempo, así que decidió tratar de estar un poco más de tiempo con él. Después de todo, se suponía que lo que quería ese día era estar con ella.

- Akashi-kun, deja de marginarte ahí y ven a ver los gatos conmigo -Dijo alzando un poco la cabeza para poder verlo bien.

- Estoy bien aquí -Comentó el chico sin más.

- Venga... -Susurró sonriendo con suavidad, consiguiendo que el chico suspirara y finalmente se acercara.

No entró, simplemente se apoyó con los brazos en la valla, justo encina de donde Ryûna estaba arrodillada. La verdad es que fue un buen rato, la chica cogía a algunos gatos con los niños y hacía que los acariciara, o los cogiera un poco.

- Es tan pequeño que te cabe en la mano -Rió la chica, algo enternecida al verlo coger un gato blanco.

- Hay que ver lo fácil que es hacerte feliz -Suspiró, sonriendo un poco y cerrando los ojos.

Le sonrió alegre, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. La verdad era que ya no estaba tan nerviosa, casi podría decir que estaban como antes. Pero cuando se giró un poco vio que estaban llamando un poco la atención dependientas de la tienda los miraban embobadas, susurrando cosas como _son una monada_. P_arecen muy enamorados, ¿cuanto tiempo llevarán juntos siendo tan jóvenes?_

Se daba cuenta de lo tontorrones que podrían estar pareciendo en esa situación, los dos juntos hablando con tranquilidad y haciendo cosas así. Enrojeció al instante. No eran pareja, eran solo amigos. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban teniendo una cita de verdad o no.

- Akashi-kun, podemos irnos si quieres -Susurró, levantándose mientras dejaba el gato que tenía en brazos en el suelo con los demás.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de esto?

- No es eso, pero no es que tengamos que estar aquí toda la tarde. No tienes que molestarte por mí -Comentó sonriendo suavemente.

- Como quieras. De todas formas quería llevarte a un lugar.

La chica se preguntó adónde querría llevarla, pero de todos modos le sonrió mientras se despedía de los niños, y un minuto más tarde ya estaban saliendo de la tienda.

- ¿Te gustan mucho los gatos? -Preguntó Akashi de repente en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, cosa que le extrañó un poco.

- Pues sí, siempre he querido tener uno. Pero cuando preguntaba en casa nunca me dejaban tener animales.

El chico asintió pensativo, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos por un momento.

- Vuelvo enseguida. He olvidado algo ahí dentro -Dijo sin más, dando media vuelta para entrar en la tienda otra vez.

- Ah, está bien... -Comentó de lo más extrañada. Estaba actuando de una forma muy rara.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos esperando fuera, apoyada en la pared sin dejar de preguntarse lo que estaría planeando. ¿La llevaría a un sitio especial para él?

Sabía que estaba comenzando a ilusionarse, y no quería hacerlo. Aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Y ni siquiera sabía el motivo, por eso le daba miedo volver a hacer algo que le molestara sin ni siquiera enterarse. Pero bueno, prefería dejar de pensar en eso de una maldita vez y divertirse un poco. El día estaba saliendo bastante bien.

Y desde luego dejó de pensar en el asunto en cuando vio a Akashi salir de la tienda con algo pequeño sobre uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces con ese gatito...? -Preguntó de lo más confundida al ver al pequeño animal atigrado.

- Para ti -Comentó con indiferencia, extendiendo la mano para darle al gato.

- Espera... ¿Me has comprado un gato? -Volvió a preguntar la chica de lo más sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer.

- No los estaban vendiendo, son para que la gente los adopte. Yo sólo he comprado lo que te puede hacer falta -Dijo alzando una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano.

No podía ser... La gente normal no iba regalando gatos a las personas sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Desde luego tenía que ser una broma, no podía estar regalándole un gato.

- Pero esto es... Akashi-kun, lo siento, pero no sé si puedo aceptarlo... -Intentó excusarse, pero el chico no le hizo ningún caso.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y cogerlo en brazos. Era realmente bonito, su pelaje era atigrado y un poco oscuro, y tenía los ojos verdes. Era tan pequeño y suave que no pudo resistirse a él. No iba a decirlo, pero estaba entusiasmada. Siempre había querido tener un gato, era increíble que fuera Akashi quien se lo regalara. No se lo podía creer.

Se lo agradeció al chico de todo corazón, sonriéndole con cariño. Supuso que Akashi comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, porque la apremió para comenzar a caminar hacia ese sitio al que quería llevarla.

En principio se sintió un poco decepcionada al llegar al centro comercial, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico aun seguía andando hacia los alrededores del edificio. Sentía ganas de preguntar, pero se limitó a seguirle. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando, pero se estaba portando muy bien con ella. No iba a estropearlo.

Terminó de sorprenderse cuando llegaron a unas escaleras, donde colgaba un pequeño letrero que decía _Prohibido pasar_ en letras rojas.

- Akashi-kun... ¿qué es esto? -Preguntó comenzando a inquietarse.

- No te asustes, solo es una azotea a la que vengo a veces -Dijo sonriendo divertido, haciendo que se avergonzara por pensar cosas raras-. Te traigo aquí porque tiene unas buenas vistas de la ciudad.

- ¿No nos meteremos en un lío por subir aquí? -Volvió a preguntar acariciando al gato, mientras subían las escaleras despacio.

- Qué más da. No creo que suba nadie, por estar un rato aquí no nos pasará nada.

Le sonrió algo nerviosa, pero en cuanto subieron a la azotea tuvo que darle la razón. Realmente tenía unas vistas increíbles. Se acercó un poco a la barandilla sujetando bien al animal en sus brazos, y le gustó muchísimo ver lo alto que estaban. Su reacción pareció complacer al chico, que se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

Al final se quedaron allí un buen rato. Se sentaron en el suelo y hablaron sobre todo lo que estuvieron haciendo esa semana, también de sus gustos y demás. Así se estaban conociendo. Ryûna se atrevió por fin a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y su familia sin necesidad de jugar al _shôgi_, Akashi hablaba mientras ella acariciaba al pequeño gatito con cariño. Así se les pasó la tarde volando.

- Ya está anocheciendo... -Susurró suavemente mirando hacia el cielo.

Akashi observó con curiosidad su actitud soñadora, y luego miró él también hacia donde el Sol comenzaba a ponerse.

- Cierto. Pediré disculpas a tus padres por salir un día entero y dejarte tan tarde en casa. Más aun cuando mañana hay clase.

- No te preocupes, mi madre está de viaje y mi padre no vive con nosotras. Es como si viviera sola, nadie me reñirá por llegar un poco tarde.

- ¿Están divorciados?

Ryuna asintió, sonriendo incómoda. No debería hablar de su familia, eran cosas privadas. A la gente solía incomodarle saber que sus padres estaban separados. Pero Akashi no la miró extrañado, ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario, quiso saber más.

- ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

- Mi padre es escritor, creo que te caería bien. Aunque ahora vive en otra ciudad. Pero mi madre es directora creativa en una agencia publicitaria.

- Debo suponer que no suele estar en casa si se va de viaje incluso en domingo.

- Es cierto, tendrás suerte si algún día llegas a conocerla. Bueno, por el momento tal vez sea mejor así. Puede que te prohiba volver a verme cuando te conozca.

¿Por qué le hablaba como si fuera su novia? hablándole sobre sus padres, sobre conocerlos... No era su novia, no eran pareja, no tenían por qué conocer a sus padres.

Creyó que el comentario sobre su madre ya habría extrañado del todo a Akashi, pero vio que el chico se tumbaba de espaldas, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos para mirar al cielo.

- Supongo que le haría caso por complacerla -Comentó cerrando los ojos.

- ¿De verdad le harías caso? -Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Por supuesto. No volvería a verte -Dijo sin más, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras comenzaba a sonreír-. Cerraría los ojos mientras estuviera contigo.

La chica se sorprendió por el comentario, y enrojeció al instante. Pero intentó reír un poco para que no fuera para tanto.

- Tienes una lógica de lo más perversa.

Akashi sonrió, y volvió a incorporarse para sentarse más cerca de ella. Ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que te incomoda? Te he notado distante en varias ocasiones.

Ya se imaginaba que no le había pasado desapercibido que ese día había actuado de manera extraña. Realmente no quería hablar del tema... pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Las cosas no podían quedar así si quería aclarar lo que sentía por él.

- No... no te has disculpado por lo que pasó el lunes -Susurró, comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

- Y no tengo intención de hacerlo -Admitió el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akashi era ese tipo de persona. Nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía. No se iba a arrepentir de haberla aterrorizado.

- ¿Por qué...? -Por supuesto no preguntaba por qué no iba a disculparse. Preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Y desde luego Akashi sabía a qué se refería.

- Reconozco que perdí los papeles, pero no voy a pedir perdón por eso. Te vi con Kise esa mañana en el pasillo, y no me gustó.

Así que era por eso... Claro, había visto cómo le besaba en la mejilla, los había visto en una actitud muy cariñosa. Precisamente por eso siempre evitaba hacer esas cosas en el instituto. En realidad no sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de explicárselo. Pero no quería ningún malentendido.

- Él es mi mejor amigo, es... es normal para nosotros hacer cosas como abrazarnos, o besarnos en la mejilla de vez en cuando.

- Pues no me gustó. Pero no deberías darle tantas vueltas. Piensa que solo era una forma de castigarte.

- ¿Castigarme? ¿Haciéndote daño a ti mismo...?

El chico suspiró cerrando los ojos, para luego volver a mirarla con sus ojos dispares.

- Nunca te haría nada malo a ti. Pero sabía que te dolería verme hacer algo así. Y conseguí lo que quería, estabas aterrada -Dijo Akashi con firmeza-. Puedo ser la persona más amable del mundo contigo. Pero también puedo provocarte tanto miedo como para paralizarte. Y lo admito, eso me reconforta.

Era exactamente lo que le había dicho Midorima. _Por mucho que le gustes siempre le va a encantar tener esa carta bajo la manga._

observó al gatito corretear con torpeza por la azotea, comenzando a entristecerse al recordar como se había sentido el lunes. Ojalá no hubiera pasado todo eso. Tal vez su cita con Akashi sería muy distinta si no hubiera besado a Kise en medio del pasillo. Pero el chico de pelo rojo debía saber todo lo que había sentido cuando le vio golpear esa pared. Sino, nunca podrían avanzar.

- El otro día, cuando llovía... Realmente sentí muchísimo miedo -Comenzó a decir, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba al hablar de esas cosas-. Me asusté tanto al ver cómo te herías a ti mismo que estuve llorando durante horas. Pero por mucho miedo que sintiera... era más la preocupación que sentía por ti. ¿Tú mano ya está bien?

- Se está curando. No debes preocuparte.

- Bien... -Susurró la chica, bajando tristemente la mirada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y aunque quería evitarlo no pudo.

Pero en cuanto la primera lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla notó como Akashi alargaba un poco la mano y se la limpiaba con el pulgar. Levantó un poco su mirada vidriosa, para encontrarse de frente con sus ojos rojos. Le tranquilizó tanto su sonrisa que tuvo que corresponderle.

- No puedes pretender que me contenga si me miras de esa forma... -Susurró en voz baja de repente, acercándose más a ella.

Ese fue su primer beso con Akashi. El chico juntó sus labios suavemente, pero aun así pudo notar su agresividad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en que lo mejor sería no responder a ese beso. Pero no fue capaz de rechazarle en ese momento, a pesar de lo insegura que se sentía. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por él durante unos breves instantes.

- Akashi-kun... -Susurró con voz entrecortada, enrojeciendo al ver sus ojos aun tan cerca de ella.

- Debes saberlo. Aunque huyas de mí, siempre te perseguiré. Vayas donde vayas, tanto al cielo como al infierno, siempre te encontraré. Haré que seas mía. Yo controlaré cada uno de tus latidos, yo te daré aire para que puedas vivir, y yo seré la única persona que ocupe tu mente. Serás mía. Para siempre.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueno, un capi mucho más larguito de lo normal xDDD y mira que intenté hacerlo corto, pero Akashi sa para mucho xDDD**

**Muchas gracias a Katze02Anime, Byakuku y Zyeena por comenzar a leer mi fic y darle una oportunidad, y también gracias a quienes lo siguen leyendo. Espero que siga siendo de vuestro gusto, aunque creo que ya se acabará en el siguiente capítulo xD**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima, gracias por leer ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Ryûna suspiró con aburrimiento, apoyando la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá mientras su pequeño gatito atigrado jugueteaba con su pelo sobre su pecho. Lo acarició con cariño, para después dejarlo en el suelo para que jugara cuanto quisiera.

Intentó leer un poco el libro sin encuadernar que tenía en su regazo, pero no le apetecía nada. Solo podía pensar en él. Durante días no había logrado sacarlo de su mente.

Su pelo. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Su estatura. Su voz. Sus palabras. Su risa. Sus piel. Sus gestos. Su cuerpo. Sus abrazos. Sus labios... Su beso.

Ya no podía pensar en nada más. En ella solo había sitio para Akashi, no podía haber nadie más que él. Había tardado mucho en comprenderlo, había estado debatiendo demasiado con sus sentimientos desde que le conoció.

Pero ya podía admitirlo. No solo le gustaba. Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Akashi Seijûrô. Había necesitado más de un mes, una cita a traición y un beso para aceptarlo. Estaba enamorada.

_Serás mía. Para siempre._

No pudo evitar sonreír, enrojeciendo y encogiéndose un poco al recordar cómo la había besado. Jamás había pensado que un beso podría ser tan increíble, tan fascinante, tan... adictivo. Si su padre no la hubiera llamado en ese momento, justo después de que Akashi se separara de ella, habría buscado sus labios de nuevo en caso de que él no intentara volver a besarla.

Aunque en cierta manera le daba miedo pensar esas cosas, ella no era así. Jamás había conseguido imaginarse besando a un chico sin enrojecer, y mucho menos tomar ella la iniciativa. No era normal que pensara de esa forma. Pero bueno, con Akashi nada era normal.

Sin embargo su padre lo había fastidiado todo al llamarla. Así que allí estaba, a casi setenta y cinco kilómetros de Tokio. ¿Por qué su padre se había mudado tan lejos? Estúpida ciudad de Atami. Encima de no conocer a nadie, se pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo y estaba perdiendo clase. Estaba aburridísima. Llevaba desde el domingo en casa de su padre, cuando la había llamado se había tenido que ir a toda prisa dejando a Akashi. Al menos él había sido comprensivo, y había aceptado que se fuera tan rápido. Ya habían pasado cinco días.

De modo que no solo estaba aburrida, sino tremendamente avergonzada. Una cita que estaba saliendo tan bien, y de repente todo se iba al traste por una maldita llamada. Sí, su padre tenía un don de la oportunidad de lo más alucinante.

No había sabido mucho de él esos días. Hablaba con Kise a diario, claro, y él le había dicho que Akashi le mandaba saludos y que esperaba que lo pasara bien con su padre. No había preguntado cuando volvería, ni le había pedido su teléfono. Esperaba que no estuviera enfadado por haberse ido de esa manera.

Le había contado a Kise todo lo que había pasado el domingo, sin dudarlo ni un momento, y sin omitir ni un solo detalle. Pero aun así, sintió que a él no le gustaba hablar del tema. De modo que en cuanto se lo hubo contado no volvió a tocar el asunto. Empezaba a preocuparse por él, estaba un poco raro. Supuso que estaría algo molesto por no haberse despedido de él al irse con su padre. Pero no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas por teléfono, mejor le pediría perdón cuando llegara el domingo a casa otra vez. Quería volver a ver a Kise. Sentía que había algo que estaba haciendo mal, y por nada del mundo quería que algo estuviera mal con él. Tenía que esforzarse más para poder estar juntos más tiempo, y estar mejor.

Suspiró distraídamente mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en las manos, y se acomodó un poco mejor en el sofá al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta del salón. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Compartía el mismo aspecto con su padre, por mucho que tuviera los ojos de su madre siempre le decían que recordaba más a él. También sus nombres eran parecidos, el hombre se llamaba Uryû. Sí, había muchos dragones en el lado de su padre. Pero aun así, no tenían nada que ver en el carácter. En realidad a Ryûna le costaba un poco aguantar a su padre.

- ¿Estás bien, Ryû-chan?

- Sí, papá. Solo me pregunto por qué me has hecho venir a pasar la semana contigo y hacerme perder tantos días de clase para estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Si mis notas bajan será por tu culpa.

- No seas tan melodramática -Dijo el hombre moviendo un poco la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Ya conoces nuestra tradición, antes de que la editorial publique mis libros tienes que leerlos y decirme qué te parecen.

- No hagas como que te crees que una niña de ocho años entiende un libro sobre política... Solo te seguía la corriente, si te decía que no quería leer te ponías mucho más pesado -Dijo la chica suspirando y cerrando los ojos, mientras estiraba las piernas sobre el reposabrazos y posaba el libro sin encuadernar para poder leerlo con tranquilidad. Por fortuna ya llevaba más de la mitad.

- Te noto muy taciturna -Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa-. Bueno, al menos lo estás leyendo. Cuando termines dile a papá lo mucho que te gusta, y que encantará a todos sus lectores.

- Es increíble que aprecies más la opinión de tu hija adolescente que la de los críticos que sí entienden de lo que hablas -Murmuró Ryûna en respuesta, poniendo gesto cansado. Con eso se acordó de Murasakibara, siempre ponía una cara parecida.

- No todos los adolescentes pueden decir lo mismo de sus padres, deberías apreciarlo.

Si, bueno, solo escuchaba lo que le convenía. A Ryûna le encantaba leer, pero no soportaba a los escritores. Todos los que había conocido le habían parecido unos hombres insoportablemente excéntricos. Y aun así, ninguno superaba a su padre, era tan extravagante que daba dolor de cabeza. Desde siempre había jurado no casarse nunca con un escritor, acabaría volviéndose loca. Pero aun así admitía que su padre era un hombre muy inteligente y comprensivo, aun escribiendo sobre política, ciencias sociales y todas esas cosas.

Por eso pensó que tal vez podría hablarle de Akashi, de todo lo que le había pasado, y lo obsesiva que se estaba volviendo con ese tema. Si había algo que los escritores comprendían mejor que nadie era la obsesión. A lo mejor él podría consejarle qué hacer.

Pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Por favor, ¿qué sabía su padre de las relaciones? Él no había mantenido una relación de verdad con nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera con su madre.

No, mejor que no hablara de Akashi con él. En realidad, comenzaba a asfixiarse ahí dentro, sola con su padre.

- Me aburro -Dijo la chica de pelo blanco cerrando el libro, para después levantarse del sofá y coger al gato, que correteaba jugando por el salón, y posarlo sobre su pecho al comenzar a caminar-. Voy a hacer la cena.

- Está bien, Ryû-chan. Por cierto, si quieres te llevaré a Tokio mañana. No me gusta que te aburras por estar aqui, además no conoces a nadie en la ciudad. No voy a hacer que pases todo el tiempo sola.

- ¿En serio me llevarás a casa? -Preguntó sorprendida, comenzando a emocionarse. Aunque era un poco estúpido, volvería solo con un día de antelación-. ¿Puedo dejar el libro entonces?

- De eso nada, te llevaré solo si acabas de leerlo.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito... -Dijo apagando un poco su entusiasmo. Pero en cuanto se acordó cogió su móvil y se dirigió a su habitación sin atender a la mirada de su padre.

Cerró la puerta y dejó al gato en la cama, mientras se tumbaba ella también marcando el número de teléfono. Tardó un rato en contestar.

- _Ryûcchi, estaba durmiendo... Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido muy fuerte, estoy agotado_ -Se quejó el chicho rubio nada más contestar la llamada, de lo más amodorrado.

- Siento haberte despertado. Solo te llamaba para decirte que ha habido un cambio de planes. No vuelvo el domingo, papá me lleva mañana a casa.

- _¿En serio? Qué raro que tu padre te haya salido con eso._

- Lo sé, a mí también me ha parecido muy extraño. Supongo que ha visto que no me apetecía estar aquí. En realidad me sabe un poco mal por él... Pero bueno, tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa, es como si hubiera estado un mes fuera. Te llamaba para decírtelo. Es sábado, si por la tarde sales pronto del entrenamiento podríamos dar una vuelta o algo. Aunque bueno, tengo que hablar con Akashi-kun también.

Comenzó a preocuparse al no escuchar ninguna respuesta al otro lado. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Kise hubiera vuelto a dormirse mientras ella hablaba, lo veía capaz con lo cansado que debía estar.

- _Ryûcchi_ -Dijo el chico finalmente, con tono serio.

- Dime.

- _Cuando vuelvas quiero hablar contigo de algo. Es importante._

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? -Preguntó Ryûna comenzando a inquietarse al escuchar su manera de hablar.

- _No, no te preocupes. Simplemente creo que ya va siendo hora de que hablemos... en serio. No es algo que se deba hablar por teléfono, es mejor en privado._

- Está bien... Llegaré por la tarde, no sé si me dará tiempo a ir a clase. ¿Pero te parece bien que nos veamos en el instituto, al terminar las clases?

- _Claro, nos veremos allí. ¿Tienes algo más que contarme?_

- No, puedes volver a dormir. Hasta mañana, supermodelo.

- _Que duermas bien, dragón blanco _-Concluyó el chico antes de colgar la llamada.

Ryûna dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche, sentándose en la cama mientras el gato se subía en sus rodillas. Genial, ya tenía una nueva preocupación, aunque él le dijera que no era nada malo. ¿Qué iba a decirle Kise?

Intentó dejar de pensarlo por esa noche. Cenó con su padre, y procuró irse pronto a la cama. Sabía que iba a tardar mucho en dormirse por la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo.

Pero la noche pasó muy deprisa. Su padre estuvo fuera toda la mañana, así que aprovechó para recoger bien sus cosas y las del gato. Había usado las cosas que le había comprado Akashi cuando se lo regaló. Al menos su padre no se tomó muy mal que llevara un animal a su casa, y después de hablar con su madre a ella tampoco le importó que lo tuviera. Total, ella casi ni se pasaba por casa.

Terminó de leer el libro de su padre con impaciencia, tanto por terminarlo de una vez con lo aburrido que le resultaba como por saber que pronto estaría en el instituto para enfrentarse a dos chicos. Y aunque le resultó un tiempo muy largo, su padre llegó pronto y por fin subieron en el coche para volver a Tokio. El viaje duró casi una hora. Pero en cuanto se despidió del hombre, entró en casa para dejar las cosas y poder ponerse el uniforme del instituto. No le parecía bien ir con ropa de calle después de faltar toda una semana, aunque fuera un momento. También cogió una mochila para poder llevarse los libros de los que tendría deberes, se los pediría a alguna de sus amigas, y también que le prestaran los apuntes que habían tomado esa semana. Dejó comida y agua al gato, y salió de casa para caminar hasta el instituto.

Sus amigas la recibieron con alegría, preguntándole un montón de cosas. Por increíble que fuera apenas se centraron en la semana que había estado ausente, sino que le acosaban a preguntas sobre el domingo que había pasado con Akashi. Una de las chicas incluso dijo que temía que hubiera desaparecido por su culpa, haciendo que las demás se rieran. Aunque a ella no le hizo mucha gracia, y no contestó a nada. Hablaría de eso en otro momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. De modo que en cuanto terminó de reunir los apuntes y los deberes se excusó y dejó a las chicas, que se iban a casa o a sus respectivas actividades.

- ¡Ryôta! -Exclamó emocionada en cuanto vio al chico rubio en el pasillo, haciendo que se girara hacia ella, sonriendo y acercándose rápido.

- Por fin has vuelto, ha sido una semana muy aburrida -Dijo él al reunirse frente a uno de los ventanales del pasillo. No se abrazaron ni nada, por fin acordaron que era mejor no hacer esas cosas en el instituto. Aunque Ryûna se moría de ganas por sentirlo junto a ella de nuevo, después de tantos días-. ¿Vamos a hablar a un sitio tranquilo?

- Claro -Sonrió Ryûna, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Sí que lo notaba raro, aunque estuviera actuando con normalidad. Ojalá no fuera a decirle algo malo.

Decidieron ir a las escaleras de emergencia. Se aseguraron de que no pasara nadie por allí, y cerraron la puerta aunque fuera transparente. La chica se apoyó en la pared con las manos en la espalda, pero Kise comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en el reducido hueco de la escalera. Se acercó a ella varias veces, dejando ver que estaba nervioso.

Ryûna no lo sabía, pero a él estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo, pero un así había algo que le frenaba.

- Ryûcchi, yo... -Comenzó a decir agarrándola de la mano, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Pero se detuvo cuando observó su mirada. En sus ojos pálidos había un afecto incalculable por él, y también preocupación por lo que fuera a decirle. El hermoso verde pálido se acentuaba con la luz del atardecer. Era como si reflejaran el Sol con toda la ternura que le brindaba solo con una mirada. Supo de inmediato que no podía ser. No como él quería que fuera, por mucho que ella lo hubiera comentado alguna vez.

_Debería haberme enamorado de ti, y tú de mí._

Ojalá pudiera ser así de fácil. Pero él ya lo sabía, y siempre lo había dicho. Al final sería malo para los dos. La amistad y el amor no siempre pueden caminar de la mano. Así de simple. No podía retenerla siempre a su lado, no sería justo.

Aun agarraba su mano. Se acercó un poco más a ella, retirándole con suavidad un mechón de su brillante pelo blanco detrás de la oreja, mientras Ryûna lo observaba intentando estar en calma. Pero Kise la tranquilizó sonriendo alegre.

- Yo... sentía que debía contarte una cosa -Susurró soltando su mano, para caminar un poco-. El día que te desmayaste por la fiebre te despertabas por momentos, pero te volvías a dormir enseguida. Y en esos momentos a veces hablabas. Decías cosas que tal vez yo no debía escuchar. Entre esas cosas dijiste algo que creí que era mejor esconderte. Si recordabas que habías dicho eso empezarías a pensar demasiado en el asunto y te sentirías muy mal.

- ¿Qué te dije ese día? -Preguntó la chica en un susurro, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Que estabas enamorada de Akashicchi.

La sorpresa de Ryûna precedió al rubor de sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada. Sabía que no iba a enfadarse con él por no habérselo dicho, pero aun así quería aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Podía hacerlo. Podía decirle en ese momento cuanto la quería. Podrían estar juntos y ser felices. Incluso se lo había dicho, sacaba lo mejor de ella. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

- Ryûcchi, una parte de mí me pide que te detenga. Que haga que tus sentimientos por él desaparezcan. Pero no puedo hacerte algo así -Susurró con una débil sonrisa, cerrando los ojos por un instante para luego volver a mirarla fijamente. Sabía que así podría reconfortarla-. Ya me he hecho a la idea, y a lo mejor no es la decisión adecuada... Pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si para eso tienes que estar junto a un chico, junto a Akashicchi... yo me alegraré por ti.

La chica sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose mal de repente. No entendía muy bien a qué venía eso, pero lo que le importaba era que Kise no estuviera mal con ella. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyándos en el hueco de su hombro. En ese momento no era Akashi quien importaba. Era él. Su mejor amigo.

- Me has montado un buena... Estaba muy preocupada.

- Sí, sé que he exagerado un poco... Seguro que te has comido la cabeza pensando que estaba enfadado contigo, o algo por el estilo -Comentó con una pequeña risa, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Pues sí... Pero es que me hablaste tan serio anoche que sentí miedo. ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

- No tienes que dudarlo.

- Gracias -Susurró sonriendo, alzando la cabeza con la mirada vidriosa al separarse un poco de él.

- Nada de gracias, Ryûcchi. Eres mi mejor amiga -Dijo sonriéndole con calidez, acariciando su mejilla suavemente-. Bueno... estás tardando mucho.

- ¿En qué?

- En querer ir a ver a Akashicchi.

- Ya... -Susurró con la voz entrecortada, bajando la mirada enrojeciendo un poco.

Kise supo interpretar de inmediato su gesto. Claro que quería ir a ver a Akashi, se moria de ganas. Pero no estaba segura de querer dejarle para ir junto a él.

Se sintió un poco mal al reconocer que le gustaba saber que le importaba tanto. Aun si quería a Akashi, en ese momento él estaba primero. Con eso ya le bastaba. Si inclinó un poco, y la besó en la frente con cariño.

- No pasa nada si quieres ir con él, ya te lo he dicho. Mientras no me dejes de lado para siempre aceptaré que vayas.

- Sabes que yo nunca haría eso -Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza porque dijera esas cosas-. Siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, no voy a dejar que cambie nada.

- Con eso es suficiente -Sonrió Kise más animado, apartándose de ella-. Vamos, ve.

Ryûna se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente le sonrió agradecida. Le acarició un poco el hombro al comenzar a caminar, y luego abrió la puerta para ir al pasillo.

- Te veré luego -Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- Para que me lo cuentes todo. Sin omitir detalle.

La chica asintió empezando a alegrarse, y por fin salió de las escaleras. Ya sabía donde estaría Akashi en ese momento. Al ver la puerta de la clase donde siempre jugaba al _shôgi_ se sintió algo nerviosa, pero se decidió a entrar. Había visto a Midorima en el patio hablando con unos chicos, así que aun tardaría un rato en ir. Pero en cuanto entró, cerró la puerta por dentro. Solo faltaba que la interrumpiera hablando de algo tan delicado con Akashi.

Pensó que al girarse vería sus increíbles ojos rojos, como siempre que había ido allí. Pero no fue así. El chico de pelo rojo estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al tablero, pero de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza algo baja. Estaba durmiendo... Nunca lo había visto así. Aunque fuera algo tan simple le pareció increíble.

Se sonrojó al fijarse en que aun llevaba el coletero que le había quitado el domingo al deshacerle las coletas puesto en la muñeca. Era un detalle sin importancia, pero incluso con eso no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo. No pudo explicar por qué quiso hacerlo. Pero sin más se acercó a él, y se agachó un poco para juntar lentamente sus rostros. Jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso con nadie. Pero era él. Necesitaba besarle después de haber sido interrumpidos esa tarde.

- A eso se le llama hacer trampas -Dijo una suave voz justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

Ryûna se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, enrojeciendo de inmediato al ser descubierta. Vio la sonrisa divertida de Akashi cuando este alzaba la mirada, consiguiendo avergonzarla aun más.

- No estabas dormido... -Susurró en voz baja, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me apetecía saber qué harías si vieras que yo no podría saberlo. No te diste cuenta de que te vi al abrir la puerta.

- ya... -Dijo sin más intentando olvidar ese embarazoso momento, apoyándose en la mesa como si fuera a sentarse. Así no le miraba a los ojos, pero tampoco se atrevía.

Akashi la observó durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la clase, jugueteando distraídamente con una pieza del _shôgi_ en su mano.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Me preocupaste cuando recibiste esa llamada de tu padre y te fuiste tan deprisa. ¿Le había pasado algo?

- No, él está bien. Solo quería que estuviera con él unos días -Le parecía contraproducente hablar de su padre cuando iba a verle por otra cosa-. Akashi-kun, yo... quería hablar contigo.

- Lo imaginaba.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba ahí para decirle que le quería. Porque era la verdad. A él le gustaba ella, ya se lo había demostrado. Y quería estar con él.

Pero ante todo quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que se lo dijera claramente. Así que no iba a dudar.

- El domingo, cuando me besaste... Con todo eso que me dijiste después... ¿era tu forma de declararte? Quiero decir, ¿intentabas pedirme que estuviéramos juntos?

- ¿Tantas vueltas tienes que darle? Dije que te haría mía. Normalmente eres muy inteligente, Ryûna. Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que en estos temas piensas de una forma muy extraña -Dijo el chico con una suave sonrisa.

- Tú siempre logras confundirme con tus palabras. Cuando hablo contigo luego no puedo pensar con claridad, no soy capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza, y siempre consigues que vaya por donde tú quieres.

Eso pareció llamar aun más la atención de Akashi. Se cruzó de brazos, y se acercó un poco a ella.

- ¿Tanto poder tengo sobre ti?

- Más del que te imaginas. Por eso... necesito saberlo. Quiero saber que esto no es un juego para ti, que no me he hecho ilusiones para nada -Dijo bajando la cabeza, pero luego decidiéndose a alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos dispares-. Akashi-kun, tú... ¿me quieres?

El chico de pelo rojo no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta. Ya sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, estaba preparado. Se acercó a ella lentamente arrinconándola aun más contra la mesa, posando una mano en su cintura.

- Sí -Contestó en un suave susurro, apoyando su prente sobre la se la chica para mirarla aun más fijamente-. Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que seas mía. Tengo que ser el único para ti.

Ryûna enrojeció un poco, pero sonrió suavemente, realmente aliviada. La quería. Akashi también la quería, quería estar con ella.

Olvidó su vergüenza, y se apoyó en su pecho posando las manos en sus brazos. Quería estar así con él. Quería sentir su calor en ella, sentirlo bajo su piel. Quería ser solo suya.

- Yo también quiero ser la única para ti. Déjame estar contigo.

Akashi sonrió con tranquilidad, separándose un poco para hacer que alzara la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- No tienes que pedírmelo -Dijo en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla-. Si me quieres, ya me tienes. Tendrás de mí todo lo que quieras.

La chica sonrió con suavidad, siendo correspondida. Aun con su seriedad habitual, las cosas que decía Akashi eran fascinantes. Sentía que le prometería la Luna en cualquier momento. Y tal vez la conseguiría. Pero en ese momento solo quería una cosa de él, mucho más valiosa que mil lunas. Y no tenía que pedirlo. Era suyo.

Se puso de puntillas, y agarró el cuello de su camisa con algo de fuerza para mostrarle lo que deseaba. Aunque él ya pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla al instante. Sus labios volvieron a unirse después de una semana. Había sido una eternidad. Pero ya nada más importaba. Estaban juntos, y todo estaba bien.

No sabían que alguien más había escuchado su conversación al otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la clase.

Kise se apoyó junto a la puerta con una sonrisa triste, bajando la cabeza mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima. Era lo mejor para los dos, pero aun así dolía. Dolía muchísimo saber que tarde o temprano la iba a perder.

Ya comenzaba a ver como se alejaba de su lado. Pero todo fuera por su felicidad. Aun así, quería decirlo en voz alta. Aunque fuera solo una vez, aunque nadie lo escuchara. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndolo.

- ...Te quiero, Ryûcchi.

Siempre la iba a querer.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno... se acabó lo que se daba.**

**Pero antes de nada, debéis saber que este no es el final, las cosas no van a quedar así xD Como dije en el resumen de la historia, esta es la presentación. Ahora vendrá la otra historia, que ya es en la actualidad de Kuroko No basket. Espero que la leáis cuando la escriba, y que os guste. O que no os disguste demasiado xDD**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Lovelygirl84, Laura Excla, Byakuku, Katze02anime, Zyeena, Anieh07, Yuyies, Chesirebear, y a todas esas personas que han leído mis historia y han compartido su opinión conmigo. Me ha encantado compartir esto con vosotras, y espero que Ryûna os siga gustando en su segunda historia ^^**

**Bueno, sin más os dejo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

* * *

**La segunda historia se llama ****_Salvando el Milagro_****, y el primer capítulo ya está en Fanfiction.**


End file.
